Who Would Have Thought
by blossom318
Summary: Ch11 finally! Hermione goes back 50 years and falls for the one man that could ruin her. will this change her from the perfect Hermione that we all know and 'love' to someone different? TomHermione with a small bit of Draco to make it interesting so rr!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic so go easy on it and have fun!!!! =) 

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot or else I would not be puttin' my story up on fan fic! J.K. Rowling is the one with all the published books.

****

Who Would Have Thought

Chapter 1

It was three o'clock in the morning when Hermione woke up form her nightmare, if you would call it that.

*%*%*%*%*%

Hermione was about to start her 7th and final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she had been one of the smartest witches to grace Hogwarts presents. She had been a major bookworm that no one except her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, would even give half a glance to. She was not one of the normal girls at that age, always gossiping and flirting with cute boys, but something was going to be different about this year. She was about to go against everything she had been so against, ever since the day she had meet Lavender and Parvati, the two most gossipy and boy crazy girls at Hogwarts. Because Hermione had always been one of the people that would tell you that school is for 'learning not flirting.' 

In the summer before 6th year however she had been dragged to France to stay with her gossiping, flirty cousin at her aunt and uncle's house while her parents went on a vacation for their 20th anniversary. While she was there she was basically forced to do all that girly stuff because she was a 'good girl' and did whatever her parents told her to do, and in this case it was to 'have fun with her cousin and do what she wanted to do.' Well needless to say her cousin wanted to go shopping, out to the movies, hang out with friends and flirt with every boy she saw. 

The only problem was that her cousin, to put it nicely, was embarrassed of how Hermione looked and didn't want to take her anywhere. So her cousin decided that one beautiful July morning that Hermione Granger was going to leave her 'geeky' self behind. So the next thing she knew she had been transferred into a girl, and a very nice looking girl to put it at that.

Then in her 6th year she was finally noticed by the opposite sex, hey she even went out with a few of them but she remained devoted to her books. She hung out with Lavender and Parvati for a while and flirted with guys but she never found anyone that was really worth her time so she finally went back to the old Hermione. The only difference was that she looked good while she studied and got her high marks.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

That is how we come to the story itself and her 'nightmare.' About a week or two before school started she got a letter that she would get to be one of the few lucky students that got to go on a special 'trip' from Dumbledore. That trip, as he explained, would be almost like 'a muggle students, foreign exchange student.' The only difference was that she was going back in time. She would be going back 50 years or so and would do all her work there and then come back the last week of school and graduate. 

She of course took this chance of going back in time, because it would be in her words, 'a great learning opportunity,' little did she know the most feared wizard in the world would be in her year.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

When she finally woke up from her nightmare - her second that night, both were about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named - she ran downstairs in a much better mood. It was her last day at home that summer, before she left to spend the last week of summer at The Burrow (aka the Weasley's house). This had become a ritual of sort for the trio.

She finished her breakfast at record speeds and ran back up stairs to finish packing all the things she would need for the rest of the summer and that year at school. It would not be very much more than some clothes for while she was at the Weasley's and some books for extra reading. Considering that Dumbledore would be supplying some of the books that they used back then and one pair of clothes that would match those that they wore 50 years ago. These of course would only work until she had time to buy some clothes that would be more her size and style. 

It was about noon that very same day when she forgot to reply to Dumbledore telling him if she would be interested in going or not, which of course she would. She quickly wrote two notes, one telling Dumbledore of her decision to go, and one telling Ron that she would be there about 1 o'clock tomorrow. At that point her heart was racing, she was so excited about going to the past. She had always wanted to go ever since she heard about it in her 5th year, but it was also limited to those students who had high grades, so since that point she has been striving for even higher grades than what she already had. 

When she finally came out of her trail of thoughts she looked over at the clock and realized what time it was and took a shower and got ready to go to bed. She sat in bed that night thinking for the first time about all the things that could go wrong, like if she goes back too far or not far enough. If she doesn't have anyone to talk to and doesn't understand the work that they are doing. All these things were running through her head when she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

She awoke the next morning at 12:30 to the sound of her mother yelling that if she doesn't hurry she is going to be late to Ron's house. She got out of bed running around the room trying to gather all her bags and last minute things, all the time scolding herself for not setting the alarm clock. She finally got everything together and made her way to her last week at the Burrow.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Finally she felt like she was at home, 3 whole months at home and she was never really comfortable. Now that she had arrived at the Burrow and heard the constant supply of noise, she felt complete. When she got inside and saw every one she was greeted with a ton of arms coming at her from all different directions. All the Weasley's except a certain 7th year Weasley and the Boy-Who-Lived; who were waiting for her with her things that they had already brought upstairs for her. 

When she entered the room she was once again bombarded with arms, but this time only two sets which were each given to her separately, so each boy could give her a hug. She was then approached with a question that she didn't figure would be asked by two boys of whom she had know most of her life.

"Hermione, why is it that you don't have any schoolbooks with you?" a certain red head asked.

"Yeah and why do you only have one set of really ugly school robes?" asked Harry.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley! Have you two been going through my things? Cause I know that my two best friends would NEVER even think about doing such a thing!" Hermione replied.

"Well you see what it is...we were just going to put them back but...we just couldn't help it...your trunk was a lot lighter this year...we were only curious" the two teenagers stuttered.

"Yeah well you know I think I am going to have to do some looking around myself since I am only 'curious.'" Hermione said before she was yelled at. 

"NO!" the boys yelled in unison.

"Well, well, well, do Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have some things that should not be known about up here?" Hermione asked in a very McGonagall type tone. 

"No," stated Harry, "we have nothing like that, we just don't want you going through our stuff." Little did Harry know what he had gotten himself into.

"Oh really," said Hermione quite calmly, "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU TWO GO THROUGH MY..." But she never got to finish, because lucky for the two boys, Mrs. Weasley called them down to lunch right before she could finish.

At lunch Hermione was having a much better time than she was having earlier that afternoon. She really wasn't angry with the two, she was angrier about what Harry had said, but Harry was never really one of those who thought before they spoke.

"So Hermione," Mr. Weasley started into conversation, "around the Ministry word is that you have been accepted to go to the past for the year. You must be very excited."

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron started up again, "You never told us that you were going to be gone the whole school year. We have NEWT's this year, what are we going to do without you."

"Now seriously you two, I think that you can handle one year without me, and anyway NEWT's are supposed to tell what YOU know, not what I can cram in your heads at the last minute!" Hermione said.

"Oh come on Herm," Ron said, "you know that we don't use your answers we just get you to HELP us and remind us to study."

"You know what, I'm not going to even going to respond to that, cause I honestly don't think I can say anything nice about that." Hermione stated, surpassing the urge to laugh.

"Well that may be true," said Harry, being completely serious. "But we really are going to miss you."

"Thank you Harry, but you all know that I have really wanted to do this, and believe you me I would love to take you with me, considering I am not going to know anyone." Said Hermione, finally realizing exactly what this was going to consist of. 

"Who wants more sandwiches?" asked Mrs. Weasley, trying to change the subject since Hermione was still not very sure what was going to happen when she left for the past.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

When she finally made her way up to her respectable room that night after a dinner full of question from Harry and Ron, that even Mrs. Weasley couldn't prevent them from asking, she was exhausted. Though as Hermione knew very well, sleep is the last thing you are going to get when there has been some interesting news at the Weasley's' house, even if it is almost 11 o'clock at night. 

"Hermione!" came Ron's voice from down the hall traveling her way. "Hermione, I have to ask you a question."

__

"~Maybe if I lay here very quiet he will think I am asleep~" Or at least that is what she thought.

"I know that you don't really want to talk about you trip or whatever you want to call it," came Ron's voice as he through the door open. "But I was just wondering how far back you were going?"

__

"~Somehow he always finds the most inopportune times to ask really random and unimportant questions.~"

"I'm going back about 50 years or so, why?" came Hermione's tired voice from her bed.

"Oh well I was just sort of…50 YEARS, DO YOU KNOW WHO WAS AT HOGWARTS 50 YEARS AGO." Ron yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ron please be quiet, some people might be trying to sleep believe it or not, and yes I do know who was at Hogwarts 50 years ago." Hermione stated quite bluntly.

"Well you do know that he is the most dangerous wizard in out world, right?" Ron continued.

"Yes, but do you know that 50 years ago he was also just a teenager like you and I are?" Hermione replied.

"Well I know," said Ron. "But you have always been like a sister to me, and I couldn't stand losing you."

__

"~So he really does have a caring side~" Hermione thought.

"Thank you Ron, I really do appreciate that." Hermione said. "And believe you me I will be very careful."

After Ron was assured that Hermione was going to be careful, he gave her a warm, brotherly hug and made his way up to his room.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

The rest of the week went by without very much chaos, or at least no more than what is normal in the Weasley household, that is until the legendary day of leaving for the Hogwarts train. That morning everything was crazy, people were running every which way, grabbing clothes, packing clothes, and yelling about not being able to find a certain article of clothes. Hermione on the other hand was almost going through shock, because in about 2 or 3 hours she would be going back 50 years to a place that she knows nothing about and knows no one. At that time however no one was going to let her freak out, there was too much going on. 

They finally managed to leave the house only 20 minutes late instead of the normal 45 minutes. Most of the house however believed they did so because Hermione was always pestering everyone that they had to hurry, because she would not be late her last year of Hogwarts. So they were on their way to the train. All the while, horrible things that could go wrong were running though her head. Although, besides the normal crowd of people nothing went wrong and they made it to the train on time. They all waved good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and were on their way to what would be the most amazing school year of Hermione's time at school.

To be continued 

So write and tell me what u think cause I wanna know what u think!

Thanx a ton,

~luv ya~ 


	2. chapter 2

You make fun of it and I kill you!!!! Just kiddin be honest I want to know what you think! =) Here it is!

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Who Would Have Thought**

**Chapter 2**

When she got off the train for the last time, she realized that she had grown up. She would not be a sheltered child for much longer. This would be the last year that she would be able to sit around and only worry about her grades and if her friends were mad at her. Next year she would be out in the cruel world trying to make a living for herself. That however was pushed back when Hagrid came over to her.

"Uh, Herm," Hagrid started, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see ya 'bout your trip."

"Oh yeah," said Hermione breaking her train of thoughts about growing up. "Thanks for reminding me Hargrid."

Hermione started to hurry on her way but then turned around when she heard someone shout at her.

"Hermione, you'll be really careful right?" Hagrid asked. "And could you by chance say hello to the younger me?"

Hermione smiled at him, "Of course I will Hagrid!"

She gave him a quick hug and hurried off to catch up with Harry and Ron.

*%*%*%*%*%*

When they all arrived in front of Dumbledore's office they all had a little time to talk, considering they didn't know the password and really didn't feel like guessing, since they were in no hurry.

"So what is it that Hagrid wanted to say?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter! You really got nosey this summer!" Hermoine stated. "But since it really isn't that private and you two are my best friends... he just wanted me to take care of myself, and say hello to his younger self is all."

"You know," Ron said. "I don't think that it would be all that bad going back in time. I actually think it would be pretty cool to do."

"Well Ron does that mean that I have your approval to go without you holding my hand when I go?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Well I don't know, what do you think Harry"

"I think she should have to take a cell phone ("a what?" Ron asked) with her and check up from time to time." Harry answered.

"Oh my God you two I really don't know why I put up with your shit." Said Hermione, not really mad at them, more amused.

"Herm," Ron asked. "When did you start getting so testy? We were only joking!"

"Ron you take things so seriously!" Harry laughed. "She was just joking with you!"

"Oh" Ron said quietly, as he started to blush. 

Hermione and Harry started to laugh at Ron when Dumbledore came up. 

"What may I ask, is so funny?" Dumbledore asked 

"Nothing!" Hermione and Harry managed to get out between laughs.

Hermione entered the circular office that she had always admired and was directed to sit in one of the big armchairs in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. She was not quite sure what all he was going to tell her. Most of the technical things like: don't use your last name, don't talk about the future, and don't make any drastic changes in history, had already been pointed out to her in the letter she had received during the summer. She did however have some questions to ask, which she soon found out was one of the reasons that she was called in.

"So Miss Granger, do you have any questions about your 'trip' that you would like for me to answer?" Dumbledore asked, already knowing the answer.

"Actually Professor," Hermione began. "I do have a few if that would be alright."

"Of course, you know that is what I am here for." The older man stated.

"Well I am a little concerned about the lessons," she began. "Are they going to be the same as I am learning now, or am I going to have to go back a year? And if I go back a year will I still be able to graduate at the end of the year? Then I was also wondering if anyone knows that I am coming. I don't really know if you can communicate with Headmaster Dippet in the past. And then..."

"Miss Granger I think you are getting yourself worked up over nothing." The Professor replied. "I promise that you will be able to graduate, the lessons are basically the same, and yes, Professor Dippet has been informed of your coming. I have great confidence that you will be just fine, that is of course one of the reasons that I chose you, please don't let me down by having a conniption." 

"I'm sorry Professor, I won't let you down. I am just having some pre-trip jitters." Hermione told him.

"That is completely understandable." Dumbledore confirmed. "Now before I let you go do you have any other quick questions?"

"Well there is one," she said. "Could you tell me how long I have here before I leave for the past?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You will have until classes start up again. I will however send you back to the time when all the students are just arriving at Hogwarts, just so you can have some time to talk to Professor Dippet and get settled before classes begin." He told her. "So you may go have dinner now if you don't have anymore questions."

"No, I don't have any that I can think of." Hermione told him. "So I guess I'll see you on Monday around 9 o'clock, if that is okay?"

"Yes I believe that will be fine, so meet me here with all your things ready to go." He said to her. 

With that she began to leave the room when he called to her. 

"And Miss Granger," Dumbledore called after her. "Do try and relax, everything will be all right."

"Yes, Professor. And thank you for everything." She said on her way out.

__

"~So everything is going to be all right after all, I was just stressing out.~" she thought to herself as she made her way down the Great Hall for dinner. But she wasn't going to make it to dinner without getting a warm welcome back by one of her favorite people.

"So Granger," called a cold voice coming from behind her. "I heard that you are going to be gone this year. It really is a shame, I was thinking about letting you go out with me this year."

"Oh Malfoy, are you serious? I can't believe it all my dreams have finally come true. Wait here and let me go tell Dumbledore that I can't go on my trip!" Hermione said to him, trying to pretend to be one of those giggly girls that followed him everywhere, for God only knows why. "Are you crazy or something, you told me the same thing last year on the train when I showed up looking like a girl. Why don't you go screw your little whore, Parkinson, or someone and leave me the hell alone!"

"Well, well, well, we have an attitude to go with our looks this year, I'm impressed." Draco stated. "And for your information Pansy is nothing more than a little slut."

"Good, then you two are perfect for each other." She told him. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go get some food."

With that she turned on her heel and continued on her way to the Great Hall. Only she didn't hear Draco's last comment.

"I'll get you Granger, before the year is over, I'll get you whether you like it or not." 

*%*%*%*%*%*

The next few days were a total blur to her. Most things were the same, except Draco would always stare at her during meal times with a hungry look in his eyes that started to scare her. She would always eat her meals in between Harry and Ron facing the Slytherin table so she could keep an eye on him. She also never walked down the halls without her two bodyguards. This started seeming a little odd to Harry and Ron, not that they minded it or anything, but they decided to ask her. So her last night there before she left for the past, Harry and Ron approached her in the common room after dinner.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Are you okay? You've seemed very… jumpy lately." he finished, finding the right word.

"Ya, I'm fine." Hermione told them, trying to sound as convincing as possible. It didn't work though.

"Come on Herm, you can tell us." Ron said. "We want to be able to help you."

"Well...Okay." she gave in. "You see Malfoy has been staring at me lately and he has had this look in his eyes like he wants something."

"He has always done that, I wouldn't worry about that" Harry told her.

"I know but when I was leaving Dumbledore's office the first day back he stopped me in the hall. He told me that he would let me be his girlfriend, and I said 'no' of course, but when I left I heard him say something about me. I'm just scared of what he can do to me." Hermione confessed. 

The two boys immediately engulfed her into a hug when she was finished.

"Herm, don't worry, we won't let him come near you while we are here" Ron told her.

"Ron is right, he can't do anything to you, we won't let him." Harry agreed.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you two," She told them. "But thank you both."

With that she gave each of them one more hug and went off to bed. She was going to have a busy day ahead of her tomorrow, and she needed her rest.

*%*%*%*%*%*

When she woke up on the awaited day, she found a pair of emerald green eyes watching her.

"HARRY POTTER! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he sat down on the end of her bed. "It's just that I'm going to miss you."

"Harry, I promise you will be fine by yourself, your a big boy now remember?" she joked with him as she sat up in bed.

"Thanks Herm, that makes me feel good," He told her. "But do you think that you could possibly come home during Christmas break? You see Ron is going to be visiting his brothers this break, and I'll be all alone." Harry said.

"I tell you what, you promise to get Ron and yourself to do your homework and don't get into any trouble, and I'll see what I can do." She told him.

"Ok, I'll do my best, but do you know if you will be able to write or talk to us while you are there?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione told him. "I really never thought about that. I'll ask Professor Dumbledore when I go up there. Hey, could you tell me what time it is?"

Harry got off of the bed and went over to the clock to find out what time it was.

"8 o'clock" he answered.

"Oh, ok." She said as she lay back down, and then bolted back up. "8 O'CLOCK!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" she asked as she immediately got up. "Are you and Ron coming to see me off?"

"Ya I would say so, why?" Harry asked.

"Cause you better hurry and go get him or you are not coming." She told him as she ran around her room trying to find all the things she would need, as Harry just stood there watching her.

"Well? Are you going to get Ron or not, cause I have to get dressed."

"Oh ya, I forgot." He said as he rushed out of the room.

__

"~Honestly, that boy.~" she thought to herself as she threw on the clothes Dumbledore had given her. She then proceeded to carry her things downstairs, and wait for Harry and Ron. They soon all met in the common room and left for Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." The Headmaster greeted them as they all entered his office. 

"Hello Professor, um I sort of had another question or two if that is okay." Hermione said.

"Well I sort of figured that you would, please do ask." The older man told her.

"You see I was wondering if it would be possible to come back to the present during Christmas break? Then I was also wanting to see if it is possible to communicate back and forth between past and present?" she asked him.

"Yes, to both of your questions." Dumbledore replied. "The only thing you must do is ask Professor Dippet and he will tell you how to get back and how to send letters. Now if that is all I would like to try to hurry and get you on your way."

"Oh, right, do you think I could say goodbye to Harry and Ron first?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course, but do try to hurry." The Headmaster told her as he went to the back while they said goodbye.

"Well I guess this is it." Ron told her as he went to hug her. "I'm going to miss you, and do be really careful!" 

"I promise," she said into his robes. "I'll miss you too, but I'll write as much as I can!"

"You promise you will come back during Christmas break?" Harry asked as he took his turn to hug her. 

"Don't worry, I promise." She answered.

As she pulled back Dumbledore walked into the room asking if she was ready. She gave each boy one last hug, told them again that she would be careful and watched as they walked out of the room. 

"Now you are sure you want to do this, am I correct Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore questioned.

She took a deep breath and replied "Yes, as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," the Headmaster said. "Now I need you to listen carefully to me, the moment you get there I need you to proceed to Headmaster Dippet's office, it will be in the same place that mine is now. Remember all the things that I told you in the letter too, that is all very important." He then took an object that looked very much like a time-turner out of his cabinets and gave it to her. "This will take you to the first day back at school 50 years ago. Are you ready?"

"Yes" she replied a little bit nervous.

"Okay, just hold on and it will do all the rest, and Miss. Granger," he said, "do be careful."

That was the last thing she heard before she was sucked into a spinning black hole. She felt like she was spinning for hours when all of the sudden she stopped and started to fall. She tried to remember if Dumbledore had told her anything to do when she was landing, but she could think of nothing. She didn't have to worry for long, because she soon landed on something that seemed to have caught her, or someone.

*%*%*%*%*%*

DUM DUM DUM, I know only the second chapter and already a cliffy! Sorry but if I wrote who or what caught her than I would just keep writing more and more. So just wait for the next, ill try and get it out as soon as possible.

Now that you have read why not do me a favor and review!

I would like to send special thanks to my WONDERFUL beta! Thanks Laura!!! (she wrote that but I do want to thank her for everything!!)

Thanks a TON!! And now review!

~Luv ya~


	3. chapter 3

Hey again, it is the answer to the question that has been hanging over your shoulders for so long (yeah right) the next chapter to complete the cliffy! So here it is after the Disclaimer (I don't want to get sued!) and my thank-you's.

I want to say THANKS A TON!!!!!! To everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate all of the support!

And one other thing, I know that Hermione is OOC, but you see she sort of has to be for the story to flow correctly. I mean if it really bothers you than you can send flames to me, but I hope you wont = ( and also I know that she shouldn't like Tom (considering who he is and all) but this is a Tom and Hermione ROMANCE and she can't help that she is falling for him. Thanks 

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

****

Who Would Have Thought

Chapter 3

When she finally landed she felt someone had caught her, and when she looked up too see who it was she felt her body stiffen. She had landed in the arms of someone that seemed very familiar, but she really didn't know whom he reminded her of. She quickly tried to scrambled to her feet which was harder than it seemed considering he was holding her a few feet from the ground. 

"I guess I had better have an umbrella while I'm walking down the hall," he pointed out, after he had set her down. "Because it is raining angels." (AN: cheesy I know)

"Yeah, I guess so." said Hermione, awkwardly. 

"My name is Sercio De Graff, I'm guessing you're new to Hogwarts this year, correct?" he asked, gray eyes flashing in the candlelight 

"Yeah, nice to meet you, my name is Hermione Gran…er…Grant. Are you by chance related to the Malfoy family?" she asked after she realized whom he looked like.

"Pleased to meet you too. And no I'm not related to them, but can I take you to the Headmaster so you can be sorted?"

"Oh yes, the Headmaster, I was supposed to go to Dippet the moment I arrived." She said, thinking out loud. 

"Well then do you want me to take you?" Sercio questioned.

"Umm, well." She hesitated, before she was dragged down the corridor.

With that they started on their way towards the Headmasters office. Hermione would occasionally glance over at Sercio; he really was cute with his gray eyes and bleach blonde hair to go along with his well-built figure. He would She found him glancing over at her quite often, which was really weird to her.

She was stopped when she ran into Sercio, because he had suddenly stopped in front of a gargoyle that Hermione recognized as the entrance to the Headmasters office. 

"Sorry about that." She said, backing away from him a little.

"Don't worry about it." He told her. "Do you want me to go up with you?"

"No" she said, faster than she had meant to. "I guess that I will see you around, and thanks for taking me by the way"

"No problem" he replied. "Yeah, I guess I will see you at dinner."

Before Sercio left he said the password and she made her way up to the circular office. She continued on to Professor Dippet's desk, not really sure what she should say to him, but she didn't have to worry too long.

"So, you are Miss Granger or should I say Miss Grant?" Dippet asked, while she walked to his desk. "Professor Dumbledore told me that you would be arriving."

"Yes sir, is there anything I need to do?" she asked.

"I do need to sort you into your house again considering times have changed since the last time that you have tried it on." He stated. 

He then went over to get the age-old hat off of the top shelf, and placed it on her head.

__

"~So,~" the hat said. _"~You again. Well I don't think I want you I'm Gryffindor this time. I think I want to try you in.~"_ "Ravenclaw" the hat yelled out loud.

"Well then I guess the hat has spoken" Dippet said, placing the hat back on the shelf. "Oh yes there is the minor detail about letters and such between times. The only thing you have to do is give me the letter and I will get it to its destination. So if you don't have any questions?"

"No I believe that I am fine." She replied.

"Well then if it is alright I am going to get Tom, our head boy, to help you get settled in." the Professor said, calling Tom by way of the fireplace. "So if there is anything you need you can come and ask."

"Thank you, and I will" she assured him on her way out the door.

Hermione met Tom outside the office and then they made their way to the great hall for dinner.

"So what is your name?" Tom asked with mild concern as he looked over to her for the first time.

"Hermione" she told him, looking into his blue eyes. "Your Tom Riddle, correct?"

"Yes" he said, his interest growing once he saw her. "Are you going to be in the 7th year?"

"Yeah, I'm really glad that this is my last year, but I'm also sort of scared about leaving." Hermione said in pure honesty.

"Same here, but I wouldn't worry about it much, you will be fine." He confirmed, as they arrived in the great hall where he took her to her seat at the Ravenclaw table, which happened to be facing the Slytherin table. 

He then took his spot in the middle of a clump of girls crawling all over him, which he didn't seem to notice. During dinner that day all he seemed to notice was the new girl sitting at the next table over.

Hermione was trying her best to keep from meeting his glance, which she could feel on her every so often, but when she looked up it was gone. She began to eat and talk to some of the people that were in her year.

"So have you gotten your schedule yet for classes?" Hermione asked one of the girls that she was sitting by.

"No not yet, I think that we get them tomorrow at dinner. I'm Michelle by the way." The girl told her.

"Hi." Hermione said, smiling. "My name is Hermione. It's nice to meet you"

"Same here." Michelle replied. "So what year are you in?"

"7th and final. You?" Hermione asked the girl.

"It's my last year too. I'm a little nervous about graduating, you know about like what I am going to do and where I'm going to stay." Michelle said, shrugging.

"I know what you mean everyone has been telling me what I should be, and that I should really hurry and decide." Hermione agreed as a girl walked over to Michelle and sat down. 

"Michelle who is this that you have been talking to without me?" the girl asked her friend.

"Oh I'm sorry," Michelle said. "This is Hermione and she is new here."

"Pleased to meet you Hermione, my name is Katie, I'm in 7th year too." Katie told her, smiling warmly. "Hey, aren't you that girl that I saw walking down the hall with Tom earlier today? He is so cute, don't you think? It is too bad that he is way out of reach."

"What do you mean, 'way out of reach'?" Hermione asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well besides the face that the only person that he even looked at was Brigitte over there." Katie said, pointing to a pretty redheaded Slytherin girl sitting next to Tom and a few other boys. "Now that he isn't going out with her you still won't be able to get him unless you are a Slytherin."

"Well, I think that he is changing that last one 'cause he has been looking over at you." Michelle told her with an envious smile on her face.

"Yeah well, he is really cute." Hermione said, looking to the next table at him. "But something tells me that it is not going to happen."

"Well I wouldn't have that big of a cow about not getting him." Katie told her looking over to the Slytherin table at Tom. "He is a real jerk to the people that he doesn't like."

"Oh yeah!" Michelle agreed. "There is this girl Myrtle, and he is so mean to her that she spends most of the time up in the girls bathroom moaning and crying. A lot of Slytherin's joke that she is going to die in the bathroom." 

They didn't talk much more that evening, they just ate and glanced over at Tom every once in a while.

*%*%*%*%*%*

The few days that they had before classes stared again flew before her eyes, till the morning of the first classes finally came. She sat at breakfast that morning with Michelle and Katie, but she didn't talk that much. She was more focused on her upcoming classes and if a certain person would be in them.

"Hermione you have barely touched your food and haven't talked to us since last night. What is wrong?" the girls asked Hermione.

"Oh, nothing." She said coming out of her trance. "Just thinking about things."

"And would those 'things' happen to have blue eyes and sit at the Slytherin table?" Katie asked, with a smirk on her face.

"No! Of course not." She lied quickly. "What makes you think that?"

"Well besides the fact that you won't quit looking at him...nothing, nothing at all." Michelle replied sarcastically.

"You can think what you want," Hermione said getting out of her seat. "But I am going to class."

With that she walked out of the great hall not realizing that she was being followed.

*%*%*%*%*%*

"I can't believe that she is denying the fact that she is all caught up in Tom," Katie said after Hermione had walked out the doors. "I mean it's not like she is the only one."

"I know!" Michelle agreed. "Wait! Where is Tom going?"

Right after Hermione had left, Tom got up and left. Normally this wouldn't have been strange considering he was probably just going to class, but class didn't start for another 30 minutes and Tom never went to class early. Usually he would slip in right after the bell rung, but the teachers didn't mind, except Professor Dumbledore who saw him for what he would become. All the same he left right behind the new girl without Brigitte or his swarm of girls, as he normally would have. Not to say that the girls didn't try to come with him, he just didn't let them come this time.

He continued to walk down the hall in the direction that she had left in. He figured that she would be going to her class, which would give him his chance. He followed her down two or three corridors before she turned into the Arithmancy classroom. 

"~Good~" he thought. "~She has the same class that I do in the mornings~" And he walk in after her.

When he entered the room he saw her take a seat in the front of the classroom and open her new book that Dippet had assigned to her. He walked over to her with everything planned in his head on how things were going to go, but things went a little different from planned.

"So, Hermione is it?" Tom asked, causing her to jump a little.

"Yeah, that's right." She said, continuing her work.

"Well you have Arithmancy first thing in the morning too I see." He said trying to get her to talk to him.  
"I guess that would explain what I am doing here." She said trying not to look at him.

"I happen to have it too." Tom told her, getting a little aggravated. 

"Good for you." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"I know every girl in this school and have gone out with most of the good looking ones," He said giving up and cutting to the chase. 

"Your point being...?" she asked with mild concern.

"In other words, I don't know you and I want you to go out with me for a bit." He said getting frustrated. 

That was all Hermione could handle, no matter how cute he was. She hated it when guys thought that they were all that and would _let_ girls go out with them, thinking that the girl should consider herself privileged to go out with them. 

"What makes you think that you can just waltz in here and basically tell me that I can go out with you. That is so stupid, I don't care how cute, girls think you are or how much any girl in this school would love to be in my situation. Guess what, I'm not like other girls and I don't care how cute you are or how much girls think of you." She said, finally standing up and looking at him.**__**

"F-fine!" he stuttered, never having this happen to him. "I don't need you I can have any girl in this school."

With that she walked out the open door completely forgetting about her books. Tom however stood rooted to the spot, staring out the open door, feeling that what he said was true but not what he wanted. He could have any girl, but he wanted her and that little scene only made him want her more.

*%*%*%*%*%*

The rest of the day went by Tom free for Hermione, even though he was in basically all of her classes. He didn't try to talk to her but he would always stare at her in the same way that Draco had done before she had left. She was getting a little worried and it was keeping her form her classes. She just went around that day caught up in her thoughts about what Tom was thinking and if she was really sure about not going out with him. She eventually made it through the day and into the Great Hall for dinner where, her two worried friends pulled her out of her reverie.

"Hermione?" Michelle began with a look of concern on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Hermione replied, not being totally honest. "Why would you say that?"

"You have been really out of it today and haven't talked to us since dinner yesterday." Katie told her.

"Well I've been concentrating on my school work and was busy with classes" Hermione tried to convince them, but it didn't work.

"Hermione come on, you don't think that we are that stupid do you" Michelle asked her. "I know that you haven't known us that long, but you can trust us."

"Yeah, I mean it isn't like we would go and tell anyone." Katie said in all honesty. "We want to be able to help you, but you kind of have to clue us in."

"Ok," Hermione said, smiling after finally giving in. "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, and than I'll meet you in our room and we will chat."

"Thanks Hermione, it will make you feel tons better, promise." 

The two girls reassured her, as they all made their way out of the Great Hall not realizing that they (mainly Hermione) were being watched. At that same moment that they were leaving two Slytherins that were staring at the trio of girls leaving the hall.

"You know that new girl, Hermione is it?" Sercio told Tom as they watched the girls continue on their way. "Well, she is really something, don't you think?"

Tom continued looking out the doors long after she had left, not quite realizing what he had said.

"What did you say?" Tom asked finally turning away from the door.

"I said that Hermione is really something." He repeated. "I can't say that I would mind going out with her."

"She isn't your type." Tom told him firmly and quickly. "Umm, I mean..."

"Someone has it for the new girl." Sercio joked with him.

"So what if I do? What the hell does it have to do with you?" Tom yelled at him, losing his temper.

"Calm down man," He told him, before he lost it again. "If you want her you can have her, but I don't think it is going very well so far."

Sercio was really pushing Tom's buttons that evening, and he was about to get it, and he would have except... 

*%*%*%*%*%*

I got you all again but don't worry the next one will come out soon. 

Thank you for all your help! And to my wonderful BETA!

You've already read so do your part and review!!!

Thanks a ton!

~LuV yA~


	4. chapter 4

Hello again my faithful readers! Thank yall so much for all the reviews, they were an awesome birthday present (my b-day was on the 18th along with my BETA's, we have the same birthday! Is that cool or what?) Well I'll let you get to the story, but right after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

****

Who Would Have Thought

Chapter 4

*%*%*%*%*%*

Sercio was really pushing Tom's buttons that evening, and he was about to get it, and he would have except for the fact that at the very moment he was about to lose it, Brigitte came in with her horde of boys surrounding her as normal. She glided over to Tom and placed herself ever so gently in his lap, and even though they weren't together anymore she still knew how to get to him.

"You okay sweetie?" she cooed. "You looked a little angry."

"I'm fine." He said gruffly, trying to gain his composure. 

"You seem a little tense, you want me to massage it out?" she said, getting up and walking to the back of his chair.

He had seen this before and he knew what was coming. 

"What do you want Brigitte?"

"Now what would make you say that?" she asked, trying to sound innocent as possible.

"Well hon, lets think about all those times that you came into my room and would be your 'innocent' little self and then hit me up for something. Well, I really don't know why I would say that?" He said, watching her radiant smile fall from her face.

"Well if you want to act that way then I guess I'll have to talk to Sercio about taking me to get a butterbeer this weekend." She said raising her nose in the air as she walked over to Sercio and dragged him out of the great hall.

"~I was right as always.~" he thought to himself, with a satisfied smirk on his face. "~I knew she would forget about what I did to her, she always does.~"

*%*Flashback*%*

"I can't believe you would do that to me you bastard!" Brigitte screamed at Tom late one night in their common room. "If you wanted to break up you could have just told me. You didn't have to go and snog six, SIX of my damn friends, for Christ sake. I mean I guess I should be happy that is all you did, but still! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was getting tired of you Brigitte, is that a sin?" Tom asked her not really listening to what she was on about. "And would you mind keeping your bitching to a low roar?"

"OH MY GOD! You don't even care do you? And NO! I am going to yell as loud as I want to! Or are you tired of my bitching too, wait I don't give a damn what you think." She yelled back at him louder than she was in the beginning. 

Tom had enough of her and he was ready to go to bed so he reached up to her perfectly smooth face and placed his hand on it. He then leaned very close to her, kissed her once on the lips, whispered "Its over," and slapped her face, leaving a rosy hand print on her flawless face and left the room as if nothing had happened.

He really didn't care what she was going to do because he had known her long enough to know that she would forget about it and come crawling back for more in a week or two. This time however, it would be more than a week or two, this had been the first time that he had slapped her. It wasn't hard or anything, it was more shock that he would actually do it to her.

She was in her room for two whole days before he saw her next. At that time though they had N.E.W.T.'s and then it was time to go home for the summer. 

She didn't talk to him the entire summer and ignored him the first week of 7th year, but he didn't mind, it gave him more time to find other girls. 

*%*End of Flashback*%*

*%*%*%*%*%*

When Hermione arrived in her room she went over and plopped down on her bed, wondering if she really wanted to tell the girls what had happened earlier that day. She didn't really have much of a choice, because at that very same moment she could hear Michelle and Katie came in. They were talking and laughing and at that moment she wished that she were just like them. She didn't want to have to worry about what Tom could do or would do to her if he really got angry with her. She hadn't even heard very much about him, but with the little bit that she heard she could figure out that he had a really bad temper when you piss him off. Her thoughts were cut off when the two finally made it to her room and spotted her on the bed.

"So you ok?" Michelle asked. "Wait, stupid question."

"I would say so!" Katie confirmed as Hermione began to laugh at them. "But seriously, are you going to tell us what happened today?"

"Sure, why not?" Hermione agreed, suppressing her laughs. "Well you know how Tom has been looking at me an awful lot lately?"

"Yeah…" Katie said with a grin on her face.

"Well when I went to class yesterday I sat down, then he came in right after me. It was like he was following me or something." Hermione told them.

"He did leave right after you did," Michelle confirmed. "And in the same direction as you went." 

"That would sure explain a lot." Hermione stated. "Well anyway I went and sat down and in he came as if he owned the place,"

"~Sounds familiar~" she thought, remembering how Draco was.

"Then he comes over to me. He is like 'Hermione right' and I said 'yes that's right.' Then he goes to ask more dumb questions like 'so you have Arithmancy in the mornings too I see.' It was like Nah' really but I didn't say that I said 'that would explain what I'm doing here.' We went on like this for a while until he said 'I want you to go out with me for a bit considering I've been out with all the other good looking girls here.'" She told them with a look of disgust and self-satisfaction.

"Oh my GOD!!!" the too girls squealed. "What did you say?"

"I yelled at him of course! I told him that he can't just tell people that they can go out with him, I mean he is cute but he doesn't own everything." She finished talking a deep breath.

"Ohh…" Michelle replied, not really knowing what to say to her.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Katie asked. "I mean personally I wouldn't really mind being in your situation, but whatever floats your boat." 

"Well thanks for the support." She said sarcastically. "But really there isn't anything more that you can do for me than what you already have. Just keep being the wonderful friends, that are always there for me, that you are." Hermione told them smiling.

"Anytime!" the two girls confirmed as they left the room giving her some time alone.

Hermione was really thankful to the two girls; they had taken her into their group no questions asked. They made her comfortable and were always there for her with out being there too much. And them leaving now was really nice; she needed some time to herself to think things over. She was really mad at what Tom had done, but yet she still had this thing for him. Even though she knew that she shouldn't, it was there all the same. 

It would have been so much easier if he had been really ugly or something like that, he was just so hard to resist. To make matters worse she had this feeling that he was planning to do something to her, she didn't know what, when, or even if it would be good or bad. She really needed Harry and Ron, but the closest thing she could get to them was in a letter. She wanted to tell then what was going on, that she was alive and well, but she didn't want to worry them. 

At about 9 o'clock she got up from her perch and made her way over to the desk to start and restart her letter. She couldn't figure out how to tell them what was happening and not get them to worry about her at the same time, but at about 11 o'clock she finally found a way do so.

__

Dear Harry and Ron,

I have missed you two so much lately; things just aren't the same without you. For one they are a whole lot quieter, but not in a good way. I have found two really nice friends that are helping me get adjusted with the school. Its like some things in the school will never change, but others change a ton in 50 years. The classes are basically the same, so I have joined in with no problems so far. Things so far have been really good here, I mean there is a guy or two that remind me terribly of Draco (believe it or not that doesn't include his grandfather) by the way that they acted and look at me. **DON'T WORRY THOUGH!!** Everything is fine here and I am actually enjoying myself.

The first quidditch match is this Saturday, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. So I really don't have to go to this one but it will remind me of you two, so I figure 'why not?' Ohh, you are probably wondering why I didn't have to go to my own houses game, but I'm not in Gryffindor anymore. You see when I came here Headmaster Dippet told me to put the sorting hat on again; apparently the sorting hat has changed a little in the past 50 years. Well anyway, I was sorted into Ravenclaw this time, who would have guessed. 

Guess what? The NEWT's here are a week later then they are for you. Ha Ha HA! But I know you two are studying like good little boys so that I will come and visit you at Christmas. Plus, if you don't study then you don't pass and your life will be a living hell, working as a janitor like Filch. So I'm going to let you two go and finish studying. 

I miss you two so much! Write back as soon as you can, and I hope your having a wonderful year.

Love from,

Hermione

__

p.s.- When you write, tell me who the Head Boy and Girl are.

Once she finished her letter she decided to go see Professor Dippet even though he was probably going to be asleep at this time. She really wanted to get this to the boys as soon as possible, and it wasn't like she had anything else to do.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom had just gotten back to his room for his shower, which lasted a little longer than normal. He was about to start his nightly rounds to check for students that were out of bed, which was part of his job as Head Boy. Sometimes he really enjoyed his nightly strolls, they gave him time to think about the day and have some time to himself. Other times it was just a boring waste of time when he could be sleeping or doing homework or with his latest girl.

Tonight he wasn't really tired. He had finished his homework already, and hadn't found a new girl since his break up with Brigitte. He was actually enjoying his time alone tonight; he had a lot on his mind of things that happened today. He continued walking down the halls not really paying attention to if there were any people out of bed; he had other things on his mind. And that thing he was thinking about was about to round the corner the same time he was. 

BAM!!!

The sound echoed down the halls loud enough for everyone to hear, if anyone was in the corridors.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to climb off whatever she had fallen on, but not seceding to get off. "I'm really really sor..."

She didn't continue after she had seen who it was though

"What are you doing here? Can't you leave me alone?" Hermione asked him, a little pissed off for running or more like falling on him.

"Hey chill, I have a reason to be here unlike you I'm sure." Tom replied with his bitter smirk.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing here, I just want YOU away from ME!" she yelled.

"Will you please hold your voice down? It is almost past midnight!" He informed her. "And looking at how you are sitting on me I wouldn't say that you do want me away from you."

It was true she was straddled over him, one leg on each side, while he was lying on the floor propping himself up with his arms. If someone had come down the hall while they were like this they would definitely get the wrong impression. That is however, just what happened.

Walking down the hall was Brigitte's friend Marie who had the biggest mouth in the school. When she saw them on each other Tom and Hermione knew that it would just be a matter of time before the whole school found out. They figured that the school wouldn't hear the innocent version that they knew was true. It wasn't like Marie was lying or anything she would just interpret what she saw, and lets face it the situation was not helping them out very much.

"It isn't how it looks, I promise." Hermione quickly told her as she climbed off of him.

"Marie, you tell anyone and I promise to make your life a living hell!" Tom threatened her, deep down not really caring if everyone knew or not.

It was too late though; before Tom had finished she was off, down the hall like a rocket. Tom knew that his threat was pointless; she had known him long enough that most of his threats towards her were dry threats. She was way too hard to get to, she didn't get pissed off at anything, and she was a waste of his time so he had gotten to where he just let her alone.

"What the hell am I going to do?" she asked him, a look of shock plastered on her face. "My first week here and already I have a bad reputation. It is all your fault! I don't know what I am going to do. You better go and hunt that girl down and kill her if she tells anyone. Oh my God, nothing like this has ever happened to me before..." 

She rambled on for what seemed like hours about how her life was ruined and it was all his fault. Tom however, just stood there, watching her lose it right in front of his face. He really didn't care what she was on about, he was only thinking about how funny she was when she was pissed off. After a while though he was getting tired and was ready to go to bed.

"Are you done yet?" Tom asked her.

"WHAT! NO I'm not done, I'm just getting started." She yelled at him.

"Well you can yell at the wall or something, because I am going to bed." He informed her. 

He got up from his spot on the wall where he had been listening to her and walked over to her, causing her to back into the wall. He placed himself up very close to her, one arm on each side of her head preventing her from going anywhere, whispered 'Goodnight' very softly in her ear, kissed her lightly on her lips and left for bed. Hermione however was ready to start yelling at him again, but for some reason she just couldn't get the words out. She just looked after him in shock while her fingers rested thoughtlessly on her bottom lip where he had kissed her.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Oh my god!! That is my favorite chapter so far! And to tell you the truth, it took forever to write but it was fun! That means your going to have even more fun reading it, or at least you better! J/K! I really REALLY appreciate yall (do you know how hard it is for me not to use that word in the story, me being a native Texan and all LOL!!) 

You have already wasted several minutes of your life reading this so why not waste 1 or 2 more and write me a review to tell me what you think of it! =) (I really don't think that reading this was a waste of your time and a matter of fact, I love you for it!)

Thanks a ton!

~LuV yA~ 


	5. chapter 5

Hello again to all my loyal fans (lol) as you can probably tell I have yet again updated! I really don't have that much to say cept the normal stuff there is some stuff at the bottom though. 

I want to say THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed and been a loyal reader. 

Disclaimer: I have shocking news for all of you... the characters aren't mine. = ( 

Who Would Have Thought 

Chapter 5 

*%*%*%*%*%* 

Hermione woke up the next morning not fully aware of what had happened the previous night till she felt the bruise on her elbow where she had landed when she fell on him. She was so mad at what he had done but yet she wanted more. 

"~NO NO NO!~" she mentally scolded herself. "~I can't be thinking THAT about HIM!~" 

That was all she would let herself think about Tom and last night. She continued getting ready for the approaching day and what it would bring. There was this felling in the back of her head that something was going to happen this week, but she just ignored it and went to put on a little bit of make-up. As she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but realize how much she had grown since her first day of school 7 years ago. She didn't have much time to reminisce on her past as she was already running behind, she finished getting her stuff and ran down to the hall not prepared for what was coming. 

*%*%*%*%*%* 

Tom woke up that same morning in a much better mood than he had been in the day before. He couldn't get his mind off Hermione, there was just something about that kiss even though it was very little and all him, there was still something addicting about it. He needed more of her and he wasn't sure how long he could keep the urge back. For now he reminded himself, he had to worry about the whole school gossiping about what Marie had seen last night. He really didn't care what she told everyone he was more worried about what Hermione was going to do to piss him off for what he did to her. 

He finished pulling himself together, taking one last look in the mirror thinking about how much was going to happen this year. The thing was not all of it had to do with Hermione, but he didn't dwell much on it, as he was already late for breakfast even though there was no set time. He looked around the room for anything else that he may have forgotten and proceeded up the stairs from the dungeons to the Great Hall. 

*%*%*%*%*%* 

As she walked through the double oak doors all that she heard were innumerable amounts of hushed whispers. On her way to her normal table she could hear random peoples comments. 

"Yeah, that's her, the girl that was on top of Tom last night in the hall" 

"I heard that she was really desperate or something and just threw herself on him." 

"If she really wanted a guy I mean I know a few that wouldn't mind going with her, me for one" 

"I feel sorry for Tom personally, he must have been trying to forget about Brigitte or something" 

Hermione was really pissed off by the time she made it to her table, and needless to say her friends' comments, even though they weren't meant to be rude, didn't help the situation. 

"Hi Hermione." The two girls said slowly, not wanting to upset her anymore. 

"What?" She barked at them really not meaning to. 

"We were just sort of wondering if what everyone is saying is true or not," Katie asked slowly, not able to contain herself. 

"Honestly, what do you think?" She asked getting even angrier by the minute, and things didn't improve when the one person that could possibly make things worse arrived in the Great Hall. 

If the whispers weren't noticeable when she came in then they were nothing short of unbearable when Tom Riddle came in. He went over to sit in his normal spot about to get bombarded by mainly the same question Hermione was asked, only not the same answer that she gave. 

"So are all the rumors true?" Sercio asked Tom as he sat down in his standard spot. 

"What if they are? You planning on doing something about it?" Tom asked, answering his question with another question 

"Well I knew you liked her and all but I thought she wouldn't give you the time of day." 

"And you actually expected that to last!" Tom replied with a smirk on his face knowing that none of this was true, but it was fun all the same. "I honestly thought that you knew me better than that by now." 

"I do know you, it's just that she is really strong-willed." Sercio pointed out. "I didn't even think that you could change her mind." 

"You know what I really don't want to be talking about this shit this early in the morning if I can help it" Tom told him getting pissed at the direction that this conversation was going. "And I know that I don't have to do anything that you say." 

With that Tom walked out of the hall in desperate need of cooling down before classes started. Under minding his authority was the thing that ticked him off more than all other things. He was always to be in control; especially to people that were lower than him and in his eyes that was everyone. 

*%*%*%*%*%* 

"Well if all that stuff isn't true then what is?" Katie inquired during lunch that same day having gotten nothing out of her at breakfast. 

"Wait!" Hermione replied. "What 'stuff' have you heard exactly?" 

"Oh well you know, just stupid stuff we know isn't true." Michelle told her before Katie could answer. 

"Like?" 

"Everyone is saying that he wouldn't go out with you so you threw yourself on him. Some people are saying it the other way around and then there are those that think it was mutual." Katie blurted out before Michelle could stop her. 

"OH MY GOD!! I can't believe what people will think." Hermione managed to spit out. 

"Well they weren't that bad this morning you know." Michelle said tying to calm her down. "So I guess someone added a little to them." 

"Why would someone add to something they know isn't... wait, who would know that it wasn't true?" Hermione thought not really expecting an answer. 

"Well I would say no one knows the truth besides you and Tom right?" Katie asked not fully understanding the concept of a rhetorical question. 

Hermione pushed herself away from the table as she stood up preparing to walk out the doors. When she got into the hall she was not really sure where to go, so she walked out to the courtyard to try and think of a logical spot to start looking. The courtyard was, next to the library, where she did her best thinking, that and she needed time away from everyone pestering about what didn't happen. 

When she got to her destination she sat down on one of the many stonewalls surrounding the perimeter of the courtyard. She was sure that if anyone came out and asked her if the rumors were true that she would burst. 

Throughout her day all she heard was people talking about how she had thrown herself at him and random people would stop her in the hall asking if it was all true or not. She was ready to be left alone so she could think about where to find him, needless to say that isn't what she was going to get. 

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" a voice from behind her asked. 

"Not much." She replied turning around to see whom it was. 

"You look like you could use someone to talk to." He said 

Hermione didn't know who this guy was but she sure was interested in getting to know him. He was about 6'1 in stature, pretty well built with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes that seemed to catch every ray of light. She was sure that he would be one of the next guys on Brigitte's list just by looking at him and knowing that Brigitte only goes out with all the really nice looking guys. 

"Thanks." Hermione said moving over so that he could sit down. "So are you new this year" 

"Yeah, I just moved here from my old school in America." He responded taking the spot that she had made for him. 

"Oh really!" Hermione said her interest in this stranger mounting all the while. "I have always wanted to go to America, what is it like there?" 

"Not much different then here except that they have different accents." He joked flashing his exquisite smile. "Really there isn't really much difference, the monuments are really cool, so I guess going as a tourist would be worthwhile." 

"I have read so much about all of the sites and things to do, my parents are going to send me somewhere for a graduation present but I am still trying to find..." 

But she didn't get to finish because at that time the bell rang telling them to go to class whether they were done with their conversation or not. 

"So do you know what class you have next?" Hermione asked standing up to collect her things for class. 

"Looks like I have... Muggle Studies." He told her after consulting a small piece of parchment. 

"That is the same class that I have." Hermione said 

"If it isn't too much of a dilemma… um, I don't think I got your name." 

"Oh sorry about that, I'm Hermione Grant." She told him ashamed of herself for forgetting her manners. 

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Travis Scott. So do you think that I could walk with you? Considering that I really don't know where I am going!" The young man asked not being truly honest with his reasoning on why he wanted to walk with her. 

"That would be great!" She replied very happy to have someone to keep her mind off the days previous events. 

*%*%*%*%*%* 

By the time lunch came Tom was furious with all the people in his house that wouldn't leave him alone, no one would leave him alone for that matter. Part of him was regretting telling everyone things that didn't happen, it ended up pissing him off as well instead of just Hermione. He left for his next class on time for the first time during his term at Hogwarts; he just needed to get away for the Great Hall and the mass amounts of people. 

As he walked down the hall he had but one thing on his mind and that thing was about to turn the corner the same time he was. 

*%*%*%*%*%* 

Hermione was walking down the hall with the new stranger to her left not worrying how much her walking down the hall with him made people talk. She found it amazing how much he could make her forget about other things that had happened or things that were going on around her. She especially wasn't paying attention to what was going to happen when she turned the corner. 

BAM!! 

Hermione found herself in an all too similar situation after running into Tom for the second time in a 24-hour period, luckily she didn't fall on top of him this time. She didn't waste anytime gathering her stuff with the help of Travis, much to the dislike of Tom who would have helped her if Travis weren't there. Once she had received the rest of her things from him they both made their way to Muggle Studies not turning back to see Tom's face. 

*%*%*%*%*%* 

He didn't know what to think about what just happened. Who was that guy with her and why the hell is he walking with her to class flashed through his brain as he continued to look after her as she descended down the hall. He knew that she wasn't his but she sure as hell wasn't to be with anyone else, he wasn't done trying to get her just yet. The only thing he was certain about was that that new guy was sure to get a 'warm' welcome after dinner that night. 

*%*%*%*%*%* 

"Do you know him or something?" Travis asked her once they had gotten out of earshot. 

"Unfortunately I do to tell you the truth." She said looking at her feet as she walked. 

"Not to be nosey or anything but isn't he the one that those rumors about you involves?" he asked. 

"Oh my GOD!! You just got here and it has already gotten around to you!" she yelled looking him square in the eyes. 

"I'm guessing that is a touchy subject." 

"You guessed right." She replied as they arrived at their destination. 

"So if you could just drop it?" 

"Oh yeah, of course." Travis agreed as he took a seat next to her. 

*%*%*%*%*%* 

The day passed by with no further problems or mentions of the rumor for Hermione and soon enough dinner had come and gone. It turned out that Travis was in Ravenclaw also, which allowed Hermione to sit by him during dinner also. This also tended to provoke some questions from Michelle, Katie and some other girls that seemed just as interested in Travis as Hermione was. 

Hermione and Travis left as soon as they were done eating and the girls were done interrogating him about pointless things. Hermione couldn't help to not look at him on the way to the common room; the way that his natural highlights caught the light was remarkable. She also couldn't help comparing him to Tom not only in looks but also in brains and the way they acted towards her. Sure Tom was a little more appealing in looks but Travis was a lot nicer, more sociable and much more friendly. 

When they arrived at the portrait Hermione proceeded into the portrait hole while Travis progressed downstairs to get his forgotten books from the Great Hall. The only problem was that wasn't the only thing he was going to get when he arrived. 

He walked for what seemed like an hour sure that he had gotten lost or taken a wrong turn. There was no one in any of the halls for him to ask. He was about to turn around to see if he could make his way back to the portrait when someone emerged from further down the corridor. 

"Excuse me!" He yelled walking towards the person when another person came into view. 

"Yeah." The person yelled back. 

"I'm sorry to bother you and all but I can't seem to find the... Hey, aren't you Tim or Tom or something like that?" Travis asked finally able to see who it was. 

"What's it to you? Trent is it?" Tom asked. 

"Travis." The other boy said. 

"Whatever" Tom said advancing on Travis all the while. "I've noticed that you have gotten pretty 'friendly' with Hermione." 

"Well we are friends if that is what you mean." Travis replied. 

"What I mean isn't the point," Tom said grabbing hold of his collar pulling him upwards. "The point is that you WILL stay away from her unless you want me to get involved, which I'm sure you don't." 

"Listen, I don't know what you're on about but I can assure you that there is nothing going on between Hermione and I." He retorted pulling Tom's hand off of him. "And if there was something going on, you would have no say in it." 

With that Travis spun on his heel forgetting once again about his books and stormed down the hall robes billowing behind him not really caring what Tom was going to do to him for that comment. Tom was of course livid; no one spoke to him like that and lived to tell about it. He turned the other way and raced down the hall not worrying if the other man could keep up, and he eventually reached his destination. 

The two men entered into a large unused dungeon where there were around 50 other cloaked figures all bowing to Tom as he entered and sat in a large chair at the top of the circle. 

"My fellow Death Eaters, we will soon have another 'guest' in our presents. I want you to prepare, therefore we will not be having any other meetings until it is time for our 'visitor.'" 

With that he stood up as the rest of the men bowed him out of the room and took their leave to their own destinations. 

*%*%*%*%*%* 

Hermione awoke on Saturday morning to find herself on the couch with her homework in front of her and a blanket that she was sure she didn't have when she fell asleep. That is when she remembered the real reason that she was down there that late at night. When Travis had left to go down stairs she had waited up for him when he got back, she had taken her books so that she would have something to do. The thing was that she didn't remember hearing him come in, but she soon enough would find out. 

"Good morning sleepy head." Came Travis's voice from the couch next to hers. 

"I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful, but there is a quidditch game today in about an hour." 

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked still a little bit asleep. 

"Since everyone else left for breakfast," he said as she stood up to stretch a little. "So do you want to go get some food and go to the match?" 

"That's fine, just let me go get some clean clothes on." Hermione told him on her way to her room. 

*%*%*%*%*%* 

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence." Katie joked with her when Hermione and Travis finally came down for breakfast. 

"It was rather considerate of me, wasn't it?" Hermione replied teasingly. 

"So are we all going to go to the quidditch match together?" 

"Only if her majesty allows." Michelle remarked. 

"Ha ha ha very funny, but seriously, are we going to go together?" she asked them. 

"That's what I'm planning on doing, so it's okay with me." Katie told her. 

"Okay, let me and Travis eat and then we will all go down together. 

Once they had all finished their meal they all got up and slowly preceded to the door, not tormenting over Tom's watchful eye on Hermione, which no one noticed. Tom couldn't believe that Travis would even think about walking with her let alone go to the match with her after what he had said last night. Yet there he was next to Hermione and her friends and, Tom guessed, their boyfriends, on the way to the field. Needless to say Tom and his friends were going to be at that quidditch match, not only to watch Hufflepuff get smothered, but more so to keep an eye on Hermione. 

*%*%*%*%*%* 

They all arrived right on time to see the teams walk out onto the field in their qidditch robes. The six of them all pilled into one row of seats ready for the game. 

The game started off with the ball being thrown back and forth between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff players for what seemed like forever till finally they made their first point and the game started to pick up speed. Then it slowed down again after Gryffindor had made a total of 100 points the Hufflepuffs seemed to back down and basically give up. 

"Why aren't the Hufflepuffs doing anything to get the ball back and at least try to get some points. I know that it is a little hopeless for them but they could at least try." Katie's date Jordan proclaimed. 

"Maybe because they are all a bunch of vapid mudbloods that don't know what the hell they are doing." Travis suggested not realizing what he had gotten himself into. 

"Vapid mudbloods, VAPID MUDBLOODS! So you have a problem with mudbloods?" Hermione roared over the crowed causing everyone to divert his or her eyes away from the game. 

"That's not what I mean..." Travis tried to say. 

"Not what you meant! Do you realize that I am a mudblood! Oh wait that would be giving Mr. Pureblood here too much credit." Hermione yelled at him. 

"I didn't know, I wouldn't have said it if I had..." 

"If you had have what? Gotten a brain perhaps! And you may not have said it but you definitely would have been thinking it, so do me a favor and don't spoil your blood by talking or even looking at me!" 

Before he could think of something to say she was already half way down the stairs to get out of the stands. She was so angry and hurt by what he had said that she didn't want anyone near her no matter who it was. 

Across the field in the Slytherin stands Tom had noticed this little display and hurriedly descended down the stairs. He was going to get her this time and she was vulnerable enough from having the fight that she wouldn't fight it. 

*%*%*%*%*%* 

You know I think I have gotten to where I really like Cliffys ~evil laugh~ they get you to keep reading! 

Thank you all for all of the review! I have **32** last time I checked =) 

For those of you that are following this as I write it there has been a little change in chapter 3. It did have Sercio as Draco's grandfather but I have been informed that it was actually Lucius that was there around the time of Voldie so I didn't want to argue or worry about it so I changed it to where Sercio still looks like a Malfoy but he isn't. If you don't like it like that you can flame me but please don't = ( 

Well that was basically it and if any of you have a story that you update often that you want me to read TELL ME!! I need a new one for when I'm not typing my chapters! =) 

You've done the first part so why not finish what you start and REVIEW! 

Thanks a ton! 

~LuV yA~ 

Note from beta to readers! My name is Marie and that is where she got the Marie name but I really don't tell everyone's secrets! unless they really need to be known to other people; like life or death situations! And then I only tell the person need it be know to! Just thought that I would clear that up! : ) Hope you had fun readin my sis's story! 


	6. chapter 6

Hey everyone! I am so sooooooooo sorry that it took so long for me to update but I had a packed week and there was just no way. But hey look what is under this…ANOTHER CHAPTER! Imagine that! Thank you all so much for being so patient with my and not flaming so after the thanks and disclaimer you get the next chapter.

Thank you so much everyone that reviewed so far I REALLY appreciate you! And keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer: ITS NOT MINE!

Who Would Have Thought

Chapter 5

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione stormed down the hall unable to comprehend what was going on around her. She was so enraged about what Travis had said that she probably wouldn't notice if Voldemort popped out in front of her and pulled her out the door with him. The only thing was that wasn't too far off from what actually happened when she rounded the corner.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom knew that this time he was going to get her no matter what it would take to do so. He was only a few steps behind her, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to catch her from behind, it was time to use some of his many shortcuts. If there was one thing he had learned about this school it was shortcuts and hidden classrooms, mostly because he needed to find empty classrooms for the Death Eater meetings. In no time he was already hidden in the shadows of one of the halls when Hermione turned right into his grasp.

*%*%*%*%*%*

It took Hermione a few fatal minutes to process what was going on, but by the time she completely understood it was too late and was being dragged into what seemed like it was an abandoned dungeon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked after he had let her go so that he was able to magically lock the door, but he didn't answer.

"HELLO! I asked you what you are doing locking me up in here with you?" She yelled once again.

"It really doesn't matter now, does it?" Tom said as he turned around to get a good look at her.

"You are really not helping my mood, do you realize that?" she told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And you honestly think that I give a shit. HA!" he replied giving a sarcastic laugh.

"Would you just tell me what you want so that I can get away from you?"

"You can't guess?" he asked as he went over to her and leaned up against one of the desks.

"Kill me? I don't know what goes on in that peanut of yours." She said referring to his brain.

"For your information I was top of my class until you came."

"Oh did I take that title away from you?" Hermione asked him feeling very proud of herself.

"No smart ass you didn't take the title, you just caused my grades to slip."

He didn't give her a chance to speak however; he was done with the small talk and was ready to get down to business. Tom got up from his spot on the desk and started to advance on her.

"Even though it is not any of your business, my grades were falling because of you," he told her in a very hushed but frightening voice.

"Ye...Yeah" she stuttered as she tried to back away from him. "Well that's your problem."

With every step that Tom took he came closer and closer to her, but at the same time Hermione was taking a step backwards. She was trying her best to maintain that bravery that Gryffindor's were so famous for even if she wasn't in that house anymore. Keeping this up proved harder than it seemed when she found herself backed up into a corner with him approaching by the moment.

"But I'm not going to have to worry about you distracting me from my work when I am done with you"

"What is it that you are going to do to me?" she asked, her voice, much to her displeasure, smaller then she had hoped making her seem more vulnerable.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he told her as he cornered her in the spot where she was huddled in the corner.

At this point tears were threatening to fall down Hermione's face, not only because she had never felt out of control, it was mainly because of what she knew Tom, the most feared wizard of their time, was capable of doing to her. 

He didn't give her much time to dwell on it because at that very moment he had leaned into her and powerfully pressed his lips onto hers.

Hermione was in complete shock by what he was doing, it wasn't that she hadn't expected it, it really was exactly what she was expecting, and the thing that shocked her was that she wasn't really fighting back. Her body of course was trying to push him away but her brain had nothing to do with her actions.

Tom was not truly angered by her failing arms but they were starting to bother him. He gabbed her arms and held them tightly to her side as he pressed himself further on her. He continued fighting her to deepen the kiss and let his tongue through her sumptuous lips. He bit her lower lip only hard enough to get a small gasp from her that made it possible for him to proceed into her mouth. Much to his surprise however when he made his way through he could have sworn that she was kissing him back.

Once Tom had grabbed her arms and pressed himself on her she found it so much harder to keep the fighting up. He had found his way into her mouth and she had completely given into him and had actually enjoyed it. The moment he had taken his hands from her arms and onto her waist she started to trail her hands up his back and into his neat black hair.

Tom began trailing luscious kisses down her jaw and onto her neck pausing for a moment of two to nibble on her smooth skin. Once he had finished with her neck he made his way slowly back to her sweet lips and pulling her, if possible, closer to him. They both became so lost in each other that neither of them had really noticed how long they were down there. They probably would have stayed longer if Hermione hadn't have taken notice of Tom's wandering hands and put a stop to it before it went to far.

"I think we should go." Hermione told him trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah I guess." Tom reluctantly agreed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and maybe another night." She said looking at her feet.

"Tomorrow evening around 8, same place?" he suggested.

"That would be great." Hermione agreed giving him one final kiss, pulled herself away from him and the wall and made her way out the door.

Tom stood rooted at the spot staring intently after her until she was way out of view. The whole day had been so much different than his original plan and he really didn't mind how it went. Hermione had acted so much different than he had expected, he was ready to fight her tooth and nail, and instead he could have sworn that she had to fight herself to stop. That was one amazing woman and he had her in his grasp.

*%*%*%*%*%*

"Well you sure are chirpy this morning." Katie said once Hermione had come into the Great Hall the next morning beaming from ear to ear "I mean considering what happened yesterday with Travis."

"Where is that boy anyway?" Michelle asked as she scanned the room for him.

"I really don't care." Hermione replied her smile fading a little bit. 

"Maybe he and the Whomping Willow got to know each other."

"The what?' Katie asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Never mind." She told her after remembering that the willow wouldn't be planted for another couple of years. "So 

what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Michelle asked.

"I would really like to talk to you if you aren't too pissed at me." Came a strong voice from behind Hermione.

She quickly turned around to see the one person that could spoil her mood, Travis. Part of her wanted to hear what he had to say but then she remembered that basically all that he could have to say she had already heard. His face was just so irresistible and she really did want to be friends with him again.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up next to his tall form and said, "We can talk outside." Before they made their way out the double doors.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom came in that morning feeling that he had conquered the world and was ready to go on to the universe. He could barely get through the night due to the fact that in a matter of hours he would be back on top of the world with nothing in his way.

"What happened to you?" Sercio asked him when he came down to breakfast. "You look horrible but incredibly happy. I though you and Brigitte broke up!"

"Of course we brook up and I can't stand hearing her name, so don't say it." Tom snapped at him.

"Well you were with some girl, I can tell. Who had the privilege this time?" Sercio said even though he probably knew the answer.

"None of you damn business so get over it. And another thing..."

But Sercio didn't get to hear what else he was going to complain about because at that very moment something else had caught Tom's eye. Hermione and Travis were walking out of the hall and Travis was looking particularly pleased with himself.

"What he hell is she doing with HIM!?!" Tom yelled staring at the door the couple had walked out of. "Sercio I want you to call a meeting for tonight in the largest dungeon, tell them that we will be have our visitor tonight so everyone had better come."

Sercio knew what he was talking about and even if he didn't he definitely wasn't going to ask considering the mood Tom was in. Tom however just continued looking towards the door with an evil look in his eye that Sercio knew so well; someone was going to die tonight. Tom didn't even notice the bell or everyone rushing out the hall to get to their classes on time he just stared at the door.

"~I'm sorry Hermione but our engagement will have to be postponed, I have business to attend to tonight.~"

*%*%*%*%*%*

OMG I really like how this chapter turned out! And I would like it even more it you click on that button down there and tell me how awesome it is! LoL (j/k you can write what u want but please be nice = (

And I will try as hard as I can to get the next one up next Friday ; )

Thanks a ton

~LuV yA~


	7. chapter 7

****

Hey again! I know I know it is late and I'm posting on a Saturday! I really wanted to put it up and I'm sure that you won't mind ;) I'm really really sorry! Please forgive me and keep reading and reviewing which by the way I wanted to say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! And guess what, I have **62** reviews (past the 50 mark!) =) I'm so happy you wouldn't even believe, but I will stop talking now and let you read the story.

Disclaimer: You know I really don't know why I keep putting these up, but here it is again ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE!!

Who Would Have Thought

**Chapter 7**

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione was walking down the hall replaying the conversation between herself and Travis in her head. The beginning had been so predictable that she had to fight herself to look interested in what he was trying to say. The discussion however changed direction and also changed her opinion of him, but it was over now, they were friends once again and might even become much more.

**Flashback**

"So Hermione, you can probably guess what I wanted to talk to you about," Travis said as he lead her over to the stone wall where they had first meet. "But I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the quidditch match yesterday."

"Well, talk." Hermione told him when he looked over at her for her permission to continue.

"Ok well see I really screwed up and I am really REALLY sorry It's just that my parents have always taught me that mudbl...muggleborns are lower than purebloods but I never really understood it. I had to be a good boy though and obey what they said unless I wanted to be beat and then locked in the dungeon," Travis said with a look of terror in his eyes, as he stood up and started to pace, that made Hermione feel sorry for him. "That is until they were sent to Azkaban because of all of the things we had in our basement. When they left I was sent to live with my aunt who was a pureblood but didn't believe there was anything wrong with muggleborns, so she let me think whatever I wanted about them. I still have to catch myself sometimes, because I have to admit that my parents taught me pretty well, and for the first twelve years I had to hate muggleborns. I am really sorry that I didn't catch myself yesterday with you."

By the time he had finished Hermione had a look of disbelief on her face after hearing the reasoning to what he had done. She couldn't believe that his family was in with dark magic, and there wasn't even a Lord Voldermort to bribe them in, they did it on their own free will. Then again what was she doing criticizing them when she herself had been making out with Lord Voldermort, the most evil of them all. It was just that she felt so sorry for him knowing what he had to go through, especially since he didn't even believe in it.

"Travis?" she asked standing up next him. "I believe you and I can't say that I know what you mean, but I think that I have an idea. There is just so much that you would have to go through to even get close to what you are feeling"

"I'm sorry to have dumped all of this on you, it just has been building up inside of me."

"Hey." Hermione said as she cupped his face in her hands so that he would look at her. 

"You can dump things on me anytime you want to, I really don't mind."

"Thank you Hermione." He said wrapping her arms around her delicate waist, and whispered in her ear. "I think I will take you up on that, tonight perhaps?"

"That would be great." She said as she looked up into his eyes.

Before Hermione could say anything else though he had let go and was headed towards the doors with a smile on his face not knowing what things were to come.

**End of Flashback**

Hermione continued walking down the hall after coming back from her thoughts and made her way to the library so that she could think in private, or so she thought.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom was in a horrible mood the whole day and was taking it out on everyone, but he really didn't care. He needed some time alone, somewhere where no one goes on his or her own free will, the library.

Once he found his way in, he went over to the back corner and took a seat at one of the smaller tables. He saw no reasons for being anywhere near anyone or going to classes. When the bell rang for lunch to be over he would simply go up to the common room and stay there until it was time for dinner. As he sat there he went over every thing that went on that morning and what he needed to do for this evening when a certain brunette disrupted his thoughts.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione had just come in to get a book from the back of the library when she saw him sitting in the corner staring at her. She really didn't want to talk to him yet she didn't want to ignore him, she didn't have to ponder this much longer though, because rather she wanted it or not he started talking to her.

"Hermione?" he asked abruptly making her jump a little.

"Yes," she replied gaining her composer once again. "What is it?"

"You remember how we were supposed to meet tonight?"

"Oh about that," Hermione said as she looked down after remembering Travis and what was going on tonight. "I have some... things to take care of tonight, so I don't think that I will be able to make it."

Hermione finished telling him her excuse and looked back into his eyes preparing herself for the yelling to come, but it never did. Tom just looked back at her with what seemed to be a look of relief in his eyes that she didn't know whether to be happy that he wasn't yelling, or worried at the look in his eye. No matter, he walked over beside her and began talking to her again; the strange look completely gone.

"That's fine, how about if we try for another night? Or..." he said with a suggestive look in his eye as he walked closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "If you aren't doing anything right now... maybe we could... oh I don't know...find an empty room perhaps?"

"Tom!" she exclaimed looking around making sure that no one was around.

"Oh come on nobody heard us and if someone did I would make sure they wouldn't tell."

"That's what you said when Marie saw us and ran off and look how that turned out." she 

said getting a little bit mad at him yet amused with his persistence.

"I know what happened, and we are closer than we were before! Now please!" He begged her with a horrible attempt of a pouty face.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh; his face was so funny when he did that. It really didn't fit his personality; especially knowing what he was going to do when he got older if he hadn't already started his destruction.

"Well? Quit laughing and give me an answer before I drag you to a class room and get you with or with out your content." Tom stated releasing her from his grasp as he started to get mad at her, Hermione sensed this and immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Tom but I really have a lot of work to do and I don't want to get behind."

"You would rather have a piece of paper and a book instead of me?"

Tom said half-serious but mostly joking.

"~He obviously doesn't know me very well.~" Hermione thought to herself. "~But then again this isn't due for another day or two, and I really don't want him to get angry considering what he can do so...~"

"Maybe later sweetie." She whispered in his ear, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left the library.

"~That girl really pisses me off! ~" Tom thought to himself as he left the library. "~but I wouldn't have it any other way. ~"

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione had a very uneventful dinner that night. Katie and Michelle were talking, Michelle was talking about her new boyfriend and Katie was talking about her hopeful boyfriend. Travis was talking to her about where they should meet tonight, which much to Hermione's dislike Katie overheard. Katie of course told Michelle and the pair of them were pestering the fool out of Hermione and Travis about where they were going and what they were going to do. No matter what she said they wouldn't believe her, which made her wonder why they would even bother to ask if they wouldn't accept her answer. Eventually however Katie and Michelle left to go upstairs with one final wink in Travis's direction and they were finally alone.

"So where do you want to go?" Travis asked her when the hall had started to clear out.

"I don't know, I guess we could go walk around the lake." Hermione suggested. "But I have to put my books up if that's ok?"

"Yeah that is fine, while you are doing that I'm going to get something for my headache, and then we can meet half-way or something." Travis said as Hermione began to gather her things.

"Do we need to do this another night or something?" Hermione said with a look of concern in her eyes.

"No I'm fine, you really shouldn't worry about it."

"If you say so." She said still not sure if she believed him. "So do you want to meet in front of the statue by the Headmasters office?"

"That will be fine, I'll see you there."

Hermione gave him a quick hug, waved goodbye, and hurried on her way to the common room.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom was in, if possible, an even worse mood then earlier that morning and him seeing Hermione with Travis didn't make it any better. He had heard their whole conversation and knew that Travis was the reason that Hermione said she couldn't see him tonight and it pissed him off. Hermione was his and Travis was getting way to close to her, but he wouldn't have to worry about him for much longer.

Tom had made up his mind that he would wait outside of the hospital wing and take him to the others himself. He really didn't care if it was an hour early or if it was below him to personally take him, he was not willing to wait any longer to be rid of him for good.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione went up to her room worrying about running into

Michelle or Katie, who she knew would have stared asking her more endless questions that, would cause her to be late. She didn't run into them and was on time only to find that Travis was no where to be seen, she decided that he might have been a little late and would wait for him a bit.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom was relieved that every thing worked out, as planned all the Death Eaters had come, Travis was in their hands, and Hermione was waiting for someone that would never come. Things were going to be perfect.

After fifteen minutes or so Tom called for them to bring Travis into the center of the circle, which they did without hesitation.

"Travis is it?" He asked with a harsh tone.

"Why should I tell you?" Travis spit out.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. You obviously don't know whom you are dealing with, but not to worry I will tell you." Tom said with a bemused grin. "You are one of the select few that have witnessed a Death Eater meeting, hosted by me, Lord Voldermort, you may consider yourself privileged."

"Yeah well I don't." Travis said getting rather ticked off at him.

"Before the end of the night I promise that you will have much more respect for me, and the only way to teach respect is out of fear. CRUCIO!" Tom yelled sending Travis into fits of yelling and constant twitching until Tom finally released him. "Now hopefully you will have a little more respect towards me."

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione waited another 30 minutes for Travis before she finally gave up and went to the hospital wing to see if he was okay. When she got there however he was not there so she figured that he went up to his room to rest. 

She was about to go and see if he had gone to his room when she heard someone scream, it sounded like it was coming from the dungeons, and decided to go and see.

*%*%*%*%*%*

"Do you know why you are down here?" Tom asked once Travis had stood up again.

"Because you are a sick bastard that enjoys seeing people in pain." He suggested.

"Right on every thing except for me being a sick bastard, which by the way you will pay for." He said twirling his wand between his long fingers. "I brought you here tonight because of something that we have talked about once before if I'm not mistaken, does Hermione ring a bell?"

"What if it does?"

"I do believe that we had a little discussion about her and that if you don't stay away from her then I was going to get involved, do you remember that?" Tom asked getting more and more impatient with him. "Well guess what, you got closer to her when I told you not to! I get really angry when people don't do what I..."

"Listen I'm really sorry and all but I have to go so if you're done?" Travis asked as he got ready to leave.

"NEVER INTERRUPT ME! CRUCIO!"

Travis was sent flying against the wall and was once again engulfed in the pain that Tom was providing. He was yelling louder and louder as Tom kept the curse on him, taking all his anger out on Travis by way of the curse.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione had gotten downstairs when the screaming stopped and she began to hear muffled voices in the distance, but it was not enough for her to find her way to them. She was about to turn around and go back when she heard a loud thump against one of the walls and then more screams.

She ran down the corridor in the direction of the yells determined to get there before they stopped again. Hermione finally made it right in front of the door just as the yelling ceased, but she was afraid to open the door. The voices inside finally got the better of her and made her wonder what was going on and she opened the door as slowly and quietly as possible. 

The sight that was before her was more then she had expected. Inside the empty dungeon there were what looked to be 50 or so hooded figures in a circle around two people. One of the men inside the circle looked like he had on a black cloak like the others but his hood wasn't up showing the face that she had seen only 2 hours ago in the library. The other looked to be sweating and shaking uncontrollably, this one she figured was the one doing the screaming and he looked so familiar.

"So Travis, hopefully you will never interrupt me again as long as you live, which I hate to tell you, won't be very long. Yes I know this comes as a shock that I am going to kill you, but some things in life are shocking." Tom stated after seeing the horrified look on his face. "Normally I would torture you some more but seeing as it is getting rather late and I am tired I think I will just go ahead and get on with it. So if you have no objections, and if you were wondering I wouldn't care if you did, I'm going to kill you, Goodbye Travis."

Tom raised his wand high above his head concentrating on the spell and yelled across the room "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and watched as the life less form of a man fell to the floor. It wasn't until after Travis was gone that he noticed an alarmed figure at the door with a look of fear on her face, Hermione, and he had to catch her before it was too late.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione watched all of this with a stunned look on her face not knowing what to do until it was too late, all she knew after he was dead was to run as fast and as far as she could.

Run, run and don't look back.

*%*%*%*%*%*

~Laughs an evil laugh~

Well for all of you that wanted Travis to be killed off well he is! But for everyone else I'm very sorry for your loss :_ _ ( 

So after that little thing up there why don't you make me feel special which I know you can do ;) and send me a review! 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: If only I was that lucky!

Who Would of Thought

Chapter 8

*%*%*%*%*

The only thing going through Hermione's head was to run, run as fast as she could to get away from him. She was terrified of what he could do her and him killing Travis only reinforced her fears. Hermione was so terrified of Tom, that the thought of Travis being dead never really processed into her head.

She ran down the hall not knowing where she was heading. The headmaster sounded good, but she really didn't know what to tell him. Dumbledore's office was another idea and she knew that he would know what was going on without her even telling him, but she couldn't be sure that he was there. She just continued running and thinking every know and then about where she could go occasionally looking over her shoulder to see how close he was to catching her.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom was so caught up with the power that he had gotten from the killing that it took him a minute or two to process that Hermione was running away and he had to catch her. Once he did realize what he needed to do he shot out the door going as fast as he could. Anger was surging through his veins and he was ready to rip her to shreds if she told anyone.

He already knew that he had lost her, but if she told anyone what she had seen, especially Dumbledore, who seemed to have it in for him, he could face expulsion and lose what he had worked so hard for. His dreams of becoming the most feared wizard would come to a sudden halt and he would simply be know as a psycho killer that was kicked out of school. Plus, if they wanted to get mean they could send him to Azkaban for using an unforgivable; things were not looking good.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom was catching up to her and was only a few sprints away from grabbing her, one the other hand Hermione was only a few feet more away from Dumbledore's office. He could only hope that luck was one his side and that she would fall or Dumbledore wouldn't be there. Hermione was coming closer and closer to the door and showed no signs of slowing. That is until she made the fatal mistake of turning around to see where he was, causing her to stumble and fall, giving Tom just enough time to grab her and pull her into one of the cold, dark, class rooms.

*%*%*%*%*%*

It all went by too fast for Hermione to comprehend until it was too late and she was lying with her back on the cold stone floor, a menacing face staring at her limp form. There was no way to get out seeing as he was in front of the only way out besides a window that was over five stories from the ground. Though after weighing her options, waiting to see what horrible thing he would do or jumping out the window to certain death, the latter was looking much better.

Tom must have seen her eyes dart to the window with a longing look in them, because he immediately summoned metal bars on the window so that she couldn't jump. Even if she hated him he still had feelings for her, but if she jumped there would be nothing left. If she stayed he would be able to either erase her memory of him or put her under the Imperious Curse, a fairly new curse which would make her do whatever he wanted. That, he figured, would be very useful in this situation but he wanted to see how far he could get without magic.

"So I'm guess that you will be wanting an explanation, correct?" Tom asked her as he settled himself against a desk with his arms crossed carelessly across his broad chest. "Well you aren't going to get one simply because I don't want to tell you, and I know that you don't want to argue with me." He added after seeing her open her mouth and start walking over to him with an angry look on her face. Once she heard the tone in his voice she stopped dead in her tracks and he continued. "Everything I do has a reason honey, even if you don't see it right then and there. Travis was in the way and that is all that I am going to say about it. So if I remember correctly we had a little snogging session that we have failed to make up, what do you say that we go ahead and take care of it? Oh, and before you start yelling at me do take into consideration what your situations is." He reminded her with an evil smirk before he got up from his perch against the desk and started advancing on her.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she wanted to yell at him but he was right about her being in a bad situation. Then again she figured that no matter what she did he was still going to do what he pleased with her, she might as well go ahead and have a good yell.

"YOU SELF-CONCEITED BASTARD!" Hermione yelled at him with all she could muster up. "What the hell makes you think that I would let you anywhere near me after what you did to Travis! I never want to see you again but obviously you have it in for me and I'm not going to be left alone." She was about to stop but she saw him start to come at her again. "No, you sit your sorry ass down and listen because I am not done with you yet! I thought that you were just trying to show off, you and your male ego, but I was wrong. I was willing to give you a chance and see how you acted away from everyone else but once again I was wrong. Ha, Hermione Granger or Grant, who cares anymore, is wrong about two things in one day, who would have thought. You know what? Your really are..."

"Would you shut up!" Tom had finally had enough of letting her push him around and telling him what to do. "I could care less what you think I am because guess what, you are nothing to me besides a good snog! Don't get one of those stupid looks on your face like you are hurt and you really thought you meant something to me, because it pisses me off." Tom hollered getting angrier and angrier the more he talked, he really didn't want to be there anymore but he couldn't back off now because she would know she had won. "I might have had a thing for you at one point but it's gone now so you can just get that one out of your head. And another thing, don't EVER talk about me having a male ego problem because if you ever do it again I will slap you up one side and down the other. Even if I didn't have a male influence when I was younger, hell I didn't even have a female influence." Tom said as he walked over to the window.

Then Hermione saw what she thought would never be found in Tom, he had a sorrowful look in his eyes. She was so shocked that she was almost going to ask him if he was okay, but once she looked at him again it was gone and the same emotionless face was in its place.

"Serves me right, thinking that there might be something other than hate there." Hermione muttered to herself.

"What are you mumbling about?" Tom asked as he walked away from the window.

"If it wasn't loud enough for you to hear it then you probably weren't meant to hear it." She replied in a harsh voice.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me!" he yelled as he threw her against the wall. "And if I want to know something you sure as hell better tell me."

"And if I don't?" Hermione asked starring straight into his cold blue eyes.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" He whispered into her ear.

But she never got a chance to answer him because right as she was trying to talk he covered her mouth with his. Had this been any other situation she would have kissed him back in a heart beat but considering all that he had done there was just no way. She tried pushing him away but he simply held her arms to her side as he tried to gain passage into her mouth. Once her arms were unavailable she proceeded to use her legs and try to kick him but all he had to do was press up harder against her causing her to gasp, allowing just enough to let him in.

She felt totally helpless, and this was the boy that she thought that she had feelings for, which were now nothing but a memory as he proceeded to start biting her lip and down to her neck. She knew that she could never get too close to him, being who he is, but at times he could really be caring. Then again that was only when things were going just as planned and he got exactly what he wanted. When he didn't, boy that was another story, he would do what ever it took to get it. Like he was doing now, Hermione was sure that he was going to go as far as he could with her until someone came in, he had already started undoing her robes and was moving her over to the desk. It wasn't like she could do anything about it, she was powerless against him, not only in terms of strength but she was also terrified about the things he could do to her in terms of magic.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom just couldn't help his actions; he wanted her so badly that it hurt. Not only that, which was enough in itself, but he also was so mad at her that he wanted to make her hurt, so he figured why not get two and one. 

When he started kissing her he could tell that it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought with her flailing her arms and legs about in ever which way. To his dismay the struggle only lasted a few minutes and then it seemed as thought she had given in, she still wasn't making it easy for him but at least she wasn't fighting him. 

He could tell that she was off in her own little world, like she had something on her mind more important then what was going on right then. Her not caring really ticked him off causing him to get rough and more hurried then he had intended to. Even as he was starting to undo her robes he saw no change in her attitude, she still seemed to be in that other place. 

"~That's it~" he thought to himself. "~I'm going to take her and she is probably so out of it that she won't even know~"

That wasn't how he wanted it to be, she was going to remember it no matter what he had to do to get it into her head.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled at her right before he was going to get rid of her skirt. "I'm about to screw you and you aren't even noticing, are you dead or something."

Hermione didn't respond.

"HELLO!" he tried again getting even more infuriated. "What the hell?"

WHACK!! 

The sound of his hand hitting her face echoed around the room and could be heard down the corridors. It would probably result in a few questioning faces coming to the door to see what caused the noise, but he didn't care it had gotten her attention.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione asked placing her hand on the spot that he had slapped.

"Trying to screw you, but you are to out of it to even realize that" he replied getting off of her and walking over the window.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to have anything to do with you." She told him. "And if it is ok with you I know that fighting you was pointless so I figured that the best thing to do was just try and pretend you weren't trying to rape me." 

"I wasn't raping you!" He yelled turning back around staring at her partially clothed figure on the desk. "DON'T YOU DARE try to say that I was, because if you do I will make you wish that I was raping you. Do you understand?"

"Is that a threat?" 

"You sure as hell better hope that it's not." He said in a threatening voice as he walked back over to her. "Now under most conditions I would finish what I started" He told her looking hungrily at her half-dressed frame perched delicately on the desk. "But considering the noise I just made slapping you, people will probably start coming down to see what happened and I don't want to get in trouble. We will just have to set another date."

"Like I would show up." She muttered looking down at her bare feet.

"What did you say?" Tom questioned lifting her chin so she would look at him. "You remember what happened last time you didn't tell me something." 

"Alright smart ass! You want to know what I said? Well I'll tell you." she said getting up from her spot on the desk. "I said 'like I would show up.' You happy? Now if you don't mind I'm leaving!" She told him as she gathered her stuff and did just what she said.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom didn't know what to do with her, first she won't pay attention to him and now she walks out on him before the conversation is over, not considering what she said about not coming. The one thing he did know was that she was going to pay, but for now he had to get out of that room before someone came in and asked what that noise was. He would go to his room and figure out what to do about her tomorrow. He was too tired to think reasonably right then.

On his way up to his room he came across no one until he came to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. As the portrait opened he could see Brigitte sitting across the room staring directly at him. 

"What are you doing out so late?" her voice came from across the room.

"Nothing that concerns you." He replied as he walked over to the staircase.

"Where are you going now?" She asked once she saw him walk past her.

"Would you just shut up and leave me the hell alone!" He yelled back in reply. 

"What's bothering you sweetie?" Brigitte asked getting up from her chair and walking over to him.

"Right now?" 

She nodded.

"YOU!" Tom yelled as she looked at him as though she was really hurt. 

"That's a little harsh don't you think baby?" She replied steering him over to a couch. "Here, why don't you sit down and I'll rub your neck." 

Tom knew exactly where this was going; he had seen it all too often. She would sit him down rub is neck for a minutes and slowly make her way over to his lap where she would sit and start kissing him until he would take her upstairs and let him have her. He was almost positive that tonight would be no different. It wasn't that she was a bad lay or anything, on the contrary she was very good, but he wasn't sure that he was in the mood for her or not. After Hermione had ignored him, he wasn't so sure about Brigitte.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Once he had picked her up and started carrying her up the stairs to his room he figured that maybe he wanted her more than he thought. If not out of love or lust, at least for the simple fact of proving that he still had it in him. 

After she had fallen asleep next to him, Tom was more then sure that he still had it. The only problem was that he was only thinking of one person.

Hermione.

*%*%*%*%*%*

A/N— I can not tell yall how sorry I am that it took that long, and the chapter isn't even that good! So if yall want to send flames I will completely understand! I will try my hardest to get the next one out A LOT sooner then this one (but no promises) 

Also- if you noticed that this has more mistakes then normally then (A) you are very observant and (B) my beta hasn't checked it (if I would have had her check it would take even longer, which I'm sure you don't want ; )

That's all the time I'm going to waste groveling for forgiveness. So if you think that I deserve any reviews please don't hesitate to click that cute little button on the bottom left hand corner of the screen and tell me what you think! = )

Thanks a ton!

~LuV yA~


	9. chapter 9

OH MY GOD!! I have **_101_** reviews! Can you believe that! I couldn't but I'm getting used to the idea (they love me, they really love me ~tear~) Thank you soo much!

Well that's all the stalling I'm going to do, after the disclaimer you can get on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: If it wasn't mine in the first eight chapters what would make you think it would change midway?

Who Would Have Thought

Chapter 9

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione awoke the next morning to numerous rays of sunlight lying humbly on her bed as the events of the previous night came flooding back into her head. Every word, every touch slowly trickled back into her mind making her wish more and more that it were a dream, a horrible nightmare that she would never have to worry about living out. The problem was that as much as she hated to admit it, every thing had already happened and would remain, vivid as ever, in her memory. 

She got out of bed ready to face the day best as she could, considering the circumstances. Hermione went along with her regular morning routine of showering, dressing, finding something to do with her hair, brushing her teeth, and applying minimal amounts of makeup. Once she had finished she dashed down stairs to the Great Hall hoping to catch the last part of breakfast, seeing as she had slept in too long.

When she entered the Great Hall and looked over to find Katie and Michelle she realized one more crucial part of her evening, Travis. No one besides Tom, the other Death Eaters, and herself knew about his death, that is assuming that non of the Death Eaters had big mouths, in which case it would be all throughout the school by now. 

Hermione found Katie and Michelle and settled herself between them with no intent on bringing up Travis; they however had other plans.

"Hey Herm." Michelle said absentmindedly without looking up from her monthly addition of _Witch Weekly._

Katie however was getting tired of having no one to talk to; Michelle reading and everyone else engrossed with their own conversations.

"How are you doing?" Katie asked looking as though the top of the table was keeping her in place.  
"I'm fine. What are you so happy about" Hermione ask with a look of shock on her face after seeing Katie with so much energy that early in the morning.

"Oh nothing except...You know that guy that sits behind me in Transfigurations, and you know how he is never paying attention and when McGonagall calls on him its like she just brought him back from dream land? Yeah well you know what he is thinking about that makes him zone like that?" Katie asked catching her breath from speaking so fast.

"I can't guess." Hermione said with a half-bemused look on her face.

"Me!!!!" she nearly screamed. "And guess what else... he is going to get his friend to see if I like him and then I have to get one of my friends to tell him that I like him and..."

Katie must have gone on for what seemed like hours until she felt she had enough and went early to the first class of the day, Herbology.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom awoke to a beautiful day and it made him sick. What made him even sicker was that when he turned over Brigitte was sleeping peacefully next to him. She looked so content being next to him, but he hated when she stayed the night.

He got up ignoring her for the time being so that he could get ready for the day. He ran around the room collecting random articles of clothing that had been tossed carelessly aside the previous night. After throwing the pile of clothes on the bed next to Brigitte he proceeded in getting bathed, dressed, and anything else that he felt he had to do.

On his way to the door he figured that he had better get Brigitte out. He walked over to he side of the bed and just stared at her for a minute thinking about how she really was very pretty and wasn't that bad of a lay either. Before would let himself think anymore good thoughts about her he climbed onto his side of the bed and pushed her just hard enough to where she would fall.

Her face was priceless and the amazing thing was that it never got old, it was the same face every time. Anytime that she would stay the night in his bed he would always push her off the next morning and she would always make the exact face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" came a perturbed voice from the floor. "You do this every time and it pisses me off."

"And I tell you every time I do that I don't like you sleeping in here." Tom said withstanding a smile.

"If you fall asleep then I think I have the right to fall asleep!" she replied as she got up off the floor and wrapped a sheet around herself.

"Would you stop that?"

"What did I do now?"

"Wrapping that sheet around you, it's not like I haven't seen you!" he confirmed.

"Last night wasn't enough for you and I have to skip breakfast for you, I – don't – think – so – sir." She replied kissing him softly on the lips after every word.

"Just because I want you to get rid of the sheet doesn't mean I want to screw you again." He said getting a little agitated. "So if you don't mind, get the hell out!"

Tom wasn't mad at her but he wanted her to get out so that she didn't think that he actually enjoyed her being in there with him. He pushed her out of the door with only her sheet and eventually threw her clothes at her once she started complaining half way down the hall. Once she was well out of sight he decided to go ahead and go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When he entered the noise filled room and found his normal spot next to Sercio he immediately began searching for a certain brunette Ravenclaw. Once he started looking he was interrupted by Sercio's inquiry of the last nights events.

"Did you catch her last night?" Sercio asked. "I didn't see you after you went chasing after her."

"What the hell are you on about?" Tom asked looking away from the Ravenclaw table.

"Hermione, did you catch her last night or did she tell?" He repeated.

"Oh. Yeah I caught her." He replied, once again taking up his search of the table again.

"Well what did you do to her, and is she even talking to you now?"

"Is that really something that you need to know, because I'm thinking that it's none of your business. You know how I feel about people getting into my business, correct?" Tom asked giving up after not finding her in her normal spot by those two girls or in any other place.

"Yeah, I was just wondering you know."

"Yeah right." Tom answered not really pay attention but more concerned about the where Hermione was. "Do you know those two girls names that are always with Hermione?"

"Yeah, why?" Sercio said wondering what Tom would want with them.

"Well!" Tom asked getting annoyed with him.

"Michelle and Katie, Michelle has the magazine, but why?"

"Nothing I'll be back in a second." He told his pondering friend as he rose from his set and started walking over to the girls.

He wasn't really sure that the girls would tell him where she was especially if she had told then what he had tried to do to her he previous night. Then again every girl in school would do anything if it meant that they would be seen with him, so he shouldn't have a problem.

"Hey Katie, Michelle." He said nodding to each and then sitting down in between them. "How are you two doing?"

"Fine!" both girls replied in shock that not only did Tom Riddle know their name, but also he was sitting down and having a conversation with them!

"So where are you going after this, what class?" Tom asked trying to make them think that he came over hear to talk to them.

"Herbology." Katie smiled back to him. "What about you?"

"Transfiguration, would you mind if I walked you two to your class since it is close to mine?" 

"Mind? Of course not, we would love for you to!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Great!" Tom said getting bored with the girls. "So why aren't you sitting with Hermione today?"

"Oh she was here but she left." Michelle said not telling him exactly where for Hermione's sake.

"She went to Herbology." Katie blurted out before Michelle could tell her not too.

"I see." He said angry that she was alone but he couldn't leave because he had offered to take blonde and blonder to Herbology. "Well I'm going to go and finish my breakfast but I'll meet you at the doors when breakfast is over."

"See you there!" Katie responded flashing another killer smile his way.

"Bye." Michelle said with less enthusiasm then that of which Katie had displayed.

Tom slowly walked back to his seat wondering when he would be able to get her alone. He couldn't leave now because the girls were looking his way and if he left they would know that he just wanted to know where Hermione was. He could always have someone else go and talk to her and then tell him what she said. That was what he would do, not is first choice, but it would work, all he had to do is ask Sercio.

"Sercio." Tom asked after sitting down next to him.

"Huh?" Sercio answered more involved in his food then Tom.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said even though the words did not come easily.

"Excuse me!" Sercio choked. "The famous and independent Tom Riddle needs me, a lowly servant to help him? This should be good. Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Would you shut up! I need you to go talk to Hermione for me."

"And you can't do it yourself because..." Sercio questioned.

"If you have to know she isn't at breakfast and I wanted to know where she was so I asked her friends and they said she was already at Herbology, the class that I have to take her friends to." Tom explained, getting mad at himself and Sercio.

"You got yourself in a mess have you?" he replied with a bemused grin plastered to his face. "I guess I could help you but you owe me one."

"Wouldn't have guessed," he said in an undertone. Tom knew that he would want something in return but he needed to tell Hermione something and Sercio was his only option. "Fine, you can tell me later what you want but for right now I need you to persuade her to meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at nine o'clock."

"Do you want me to tell her who she will be meeting?" Sercio asked.

"...er...no... No I wouldn't think that would be a very good idea." Tom replied surprised that he hadn't thought of that. "Now get the hell out of here, you're wasting time. I'll be down when the bell rings to drop off her two friends."

Tom watched as Sercio walk out of the Great Hall's double doors in the direction of the green houses. He wasn't really sure what he was going to tell her that night but he just had to see her and talk to her again, even if it was all yelling. A small part of him hoped that it would involve yelling she looked so cute when she was angry, that might have been do to the fact that he had rarely seen her otherwise. Needless of her mood he still had to talk to her and try to make up some reason to his actions the previous night.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione walked over to one of the stone benches and waited for the bell to ring. She was thinking about the night before and if she should tell Michelle and Katie or not. They were her best friends but she really didn't want to bring them into it, she could tell Ron and Harry but they would go crazy and try to make her come home. Then she remembered all the letters that they had sent her and she hadn't answered or even thought about.

She was about to run upstairs and read at least a few of them before the bell rang when she saw someone walking towards her. She could tell that it was a guy judging by the build but she couldn't think who would come to class early. It looked like he was walking towards her, that's just what she needed, another guy to harass her, great. She tuned the other way hoping that he would ignore her being there.

"Hi." The stranger said sitting down next to her.

"Mmm." Hermione said try to ignore him.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked looking at the back of her head.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked turning around to see who it was. "Oh, hey. Didn't know it was you. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, what about you, sitting by yourself?" Sercio asked.

"Trying to get away from people." She mumbled with a far off look in her eyes.

"Are you okay, you look really out of it." He questioned turning her head so that she would look at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. How are you?" she asked finally really looking at him.

"You already asked me that," He laughed. "But I'm still OK. Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything, I'm all ears and I promise not to tell anyone if you don't want me to." 

Hermione wasn't planing on telling him anything, let alone talk to him, but there was something about him that made her feel like she could tell him anything. She didn't care that he was one of Tom's best friends, it only mattered that he was there to listen and she wouldn't have to worry about him judging her or telling anyone.

"Ok." She said, and started to tell him everything that happened, from the first day she meet Travis to what she was feeling that very moment not leaving a single thing out. Once she had finished she found that she was crying but she didn't feel like she should try and stop, it felt like the perfect thing to do. After all that had happened she felt that crying would make everything better and when Sercio wrapped his arms around her she fell into his embrace. 

She remained in his arms allowing herself to cry until there was nothing left. When she had stopped she looked up into his warm gray eyes that seemed to be welcoming anything else that she wanted to throw at him, and asked him the first thing that came into her head.

"Why do you hang around Tom?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. "Oh sorry, forget I said that."

"No it's ok." He answered still holding her close to his chest. "I guess because he needs someone to talk to and I'm the only one that will actually listen to him. Don't tell him that though he would kill me if he know I told you."

"I wouldn't think about it. I never want to see him again, let alone talk to him."

"I can't say I blame you." Sercio said. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Going to Hogsmeade, we all are." She laughed. 

"I know that but what do you say we grab a Butterbeer together?"

"That sounds really good, meet you about noon and we will have lunch too." Hermione suggested with a grin on her face.

"Great."

"Good."

Just then the bell rang in the distance signaling them that it was time to go to the next class. Hermione didn't want him to go but she knew that she would see him again tomorrow at Hogsmeade. She wanted to tell him how much he had helped her by listening but she wasn't sure how. She decided that she might as well just come out and say it before she regretted it.

"I really appreciate you listening to me, it helped more than you can imagine." She told him standing up and looking him straight in the eyes. "I know that this is really sudden of me, especially after loosing Travis but... I really like your company and... well... I was wondering if we could talk again, besides meeting at Hogsmeade?"

"I would love to, just name the time and place and I will be there." Sercio said flashing her a rare smile.

"Thanks. Well I guess maybe we should go to class." She suggested.

"Yeah, so I'll meet you tomorrow outside the Three Broomsticks?" 

"Wouldn't miss it" Hermione replied leaning down and kissing him softly on the cheek. "Bye."

"See ya." Sercio said getting up and walking to his next class not realizing who had stood and watched them only moments before

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom got up from his spot at the Slytherin table to go get the girls to class. All eyes were on him as he walked slowly to the Ravenclaw table where Katie and Michelle were sitting talking and laughing with their friends. Every table that he passed he could hear faint whispers about him and what he was planning to do.

"_Where is he going so early?"_

"I know we have what, five minutes, and he is normally late to his classes."

"What do you want to bet he is going to talk to that girl, what's her name again?"

"Hermione. No, she isn't over there, she left earlier and Sercio went after her."

"Who are those girls that he is talking to?"

"Aren't those her friends? What would he want with them?"

"Last I heard Hermione was pissed at him so he went back to Brigitte."

"Look they are leaving together!"

Tom was livid as he walked down the hall with Katie on his left arm and Michelle on his right. It took all the strength he could muster to smile at them and talk to them without any signs of hate in his voice. What would make them think that he would want anything to do with those two, and how did they find out about Brigitte. They weren't back together, no he would shoot himself before that happened, but somehow they found out something went on between them.

He tried to cool down with the thought that at that very moment Sercio was talking to Hermione and persuading her to meet him that night. Tom had left early to see her before class and maybe talk to Sercio about what she had said and if he had been brought up in the conversation. Little did he know what he was about to see.

Katie and Michelle were chatting merrily to him as they neared their destination; Tom however didn't have a clue what it was about. He had picked up his pace to a something just below a jog and they girls were struggling to keep up, but much to his disappointment they continued to talk as though they weren't even waking. As he walked through the main doors to the grounds he stopped dead in his tracks making it so Katie and Michelle had to hold on the doors to keep them standing.

Tom stood rooted to the spot for what seemed like hours until the bell finally rang and hundreds upon hundreds of feet pounded on the cold stone floors. He was about ready to punch Sercio as hard as he could when he saw the one thing that could make him want to kill, the same thing that had made him kill Travis. 

He practically threw the girls in the green house and stormed back inside, his black robes billowing behind him as he went. He wasn't sure where he was going to go but he knew that it wouldn't be class, Dumbledore could kiss his ass. The only thing that he could think about was the pain he was going to inflict upon Sercio the next time he saw him.

*%*%*%*%*%*

A/N: Poor Sercio! And he was one of my favorite characters ; ) but I'm not so sure I like where it is going so you really have nothing to worry about cause it will probably change (te he he) 

Anyway… I actually updated sooner you should all be proud of me! But I don't think I will have the next one out in two weeks cause I'm going to Michigan!! But if I'm not doing anything I will try to type some more so I can post when I get home.

Thank you all soooooo much for all the reviews! I still can't believe that I have 101!! But that doesn't mean you can stop reviewing that just means you have to do more and more = ) Oh, but I can't thank you enough.

That's all I got I have to go and finish packing because I have an early flight (ick!) so I guess I'm going to go and will try my hardest to type while I'm gone but no promises = )

Thanks a ton!

~LuV yA~


	10. chapter 10

Hey everyone! Long time no see! I have missed writing this so much. But with me being on vacation for so long (not that I regret it) I haven't had much time to right on this : _ ( but not to worry cause unless you are really ditsy (like me) you would realize that this is a new chapter! Yeah! So I hope you like it and if you don't then that one is your problem (LOL! just kiddin) so here it is... THE DISCLAIMER! (te he he)

Disclaimer: you know after a while you would hope that people would realize that if it wasn't yours in the first 9 chapters then it wouldn't magically become mine in the 10th!

Who Would Have Thought

Chapter 10

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione went to bed that night happier then she had been in days. Not only had she found someone to replace Travis, but also Tom had not even looked at her the whole day. Katie and Michelle however, had been acting rather odd at dinner that night. They were continuously glancing over at her and then to Tom, back at her and over at Sercio. When she asked them what was going on they always found some way to change the subject. She didn't think about it for too long because once she got to her room she found Katie and Michelle talking in hushed voices on their beds. 

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked them.

They both immediately fell silent and stared at her with intense concern.

"Nothing." Katie lied, looking down at her feet.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" She asked sitting down on the bed opposite of them. "I can tell when you are lying believe it or not."

"What would make you think that?" Michelle asked her in a very high pitched voice much unlike her own.

"Oh I don't know." Hermione mimicked using the same high-pitched voice.

"That wasn't funny." Michelle said placing her hands on her hips. "And what if we are keeping something from you?"

"Ha! So you do know something, what is it?" Hermione asked getting a little impatient.

"Umm…" Katie stuttered. "Do you think we should tell her, I mean it does sort of involve her." Katie said in a hushed voice to Michelle. 

"I don't know, I guess we could, she is our friend and all." Michelle shrugged. 

"Okay we'll tell you." Katie replied before Michelle could speak again.

"Well you see this morning after you left, Tom came in and – don't make that face – well he wanted to know where you were." Michelle told her.

"You told him didn't you. Please tell me you didn't tell him, please" hermione begged them.

"Well he was just so cute and he said that he would walk us to class and…" Katie explained.

"HE BRIBED YOU! Just so that he could find me!" Hermione yelled.

"Well he offered to take us before he asked where your were, but yes." Michelle answered.

"And you told him." she repeated. "Well did he come looking for me?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Katie shrugged.

"What do you mean 'I guess you could say that?'" Hermione asked getting angrier every moment.

"He came and got us after talking to Sercio about something. Sercio left first and then Tom, Katie, and I came a little bit later." Michelle said looking at her as though she might explode any second.

"Did he see us?" Hermione asked dreading the answer.

"Well he saw something that made him pretty mad." was Katie's only response.

"We never got to see because we almost fell because of him; once we got back our balance Tom was storming off while you and Sercio were smiling, so I don't really know." Michelle finished looking expectantly towards Hermione for and explanation.

Hermione however stood up from here perch on the bed and started pacing the length of the room thinking over what had just been said. She was replaying everything that had happened between herself and Sercio that could have set Tom off like it did. She knew that Katie and Michelle were waiting for an explanation but she wouldn't be able to give them one until she figured it out herself. That was when it hit her: the kiss, the kiss is what had set Tom off. She already knew how jealous Tom was about any guy that even looked at her.

Katie must have seen the light go on because she immediately began asking questions again.

"Well what did he see?" Katie asked. "What did you do that pissed him off?"

"Huh?" Hermione questioned coming back from her thoughts. "Oh well, he must have seen me and Sercio together and have gotten jealous."

"Now what would make Tom jealous of Sercio if you were just talking to him?" Asked Michelle not really believing her. "Or is there something that you aren't telling us?"

"Well…" Hermione began pondering whether or not to tell them. "Um… I did sort of…kiss him about the same time you said Tom came."

"Oh Hermione you didn't!" Michelle exclaimed. "You know how made Tom gets when you do stupid things like that."

"Yeah! What about poor Travis, what would he think?" Katie added. "Speaking of Travis, where has he been lately."

Hermione didn't respond thought; she had forgotten that only a select few knew about Travis's fate. She knew that she had to tell them what happened that night, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them. Right when she was going to tell them some lie about him being sick, something clicked inside her head. She had to get out of the room and find Tom or Sercio, one. She just might have a chance to save Sercio from the same fate as Travis.

Hermione ran out of the room as quickly as her legs would carry her, but not before writing a quick letter for back up, in case her plan didn't go correctly. Questioning voices followed her all the way to the library where she hoped to find either Tom or Sercio. She knew that they had a report due tomorrow and she could only hope that they needed research. Much to her relief Sercio was sitting at a table in the middle of the room surrounded by books of all sizes and colors.

She walked over to him with relief flooding her veins knowing that he was safe for the time being. She was about to kiss him when she noticed a tall dark hair figure in the back of the room starring directly at her; Tom was here too. Hermione immediately stood straight up after realizing what a stupid mistake kissing him would be let alone talking to him. She was going to simply walk over to Tom and hope that Sercio hadn't realized she was there. As she was walking away someone grabbed her hand pulling her backwards.

"Hey Herm!" Sercio smiled, gently kissing her hand.

"I can't talk right now." She whispered yanking her hand back praying that Tom wasn't looking. "I'll explain it later, but I have to go."

Hermione hurried over to where Tom had buried his face back into a book, she had to trust that it had been there for a while and he wouldn't jump to any conclusions about what happened with Sercio. She walked over to where he was sitting with his back turned to her. Hermione only hoped that here plan would work and would keep Tom off of Sercio's back.

Hermione walked closer to the dark hair student bent low over a book pretending to read. She crept closer and placed her hands so that they covered his eyes. However the second she did this she regretted it. Tom shot up out of his seat grabbing her hands and turning around causing her arms to be twisted. In the next second he had both her hands in one of his and grabbed his wand out of his pocket and at the ready.

"You honestly think that you could have gotten me?" He asked starring her straight in the eye.

"I was just playing with you." she answered trying to pull her arms out of his grasp. "Or am I not allowed to do that, oh mighty exalted one."

"Haven't I warned you about talking that tone with my?" he replied in a dangerous tone.

"You probably have, but then again you have told me not to do so many other things that I start forgetting them." Hermione said angrily tossing herself into the nearest seat, her hands still held tightly by his.

"Would you mind having your temper tantrums on your own time?" he asked with the same menacing tone yet releasing her hands.

"Yes I do mind!" she exclaimed jumping from her chair. "I have had it with you and I am leaving. I'm walking out that door and I don't want you coming within 50 feet from me unless required by school!"

With that Hermione stormed out of the library in a fit or rage. She could feel dozens of eyes burning into her as she made her way down the hall. Most or them had probably heard her yelling at Tom and the whole thing would be around school before breakfast, or at least the revised version. At that moment though she could care less, the only thing that she could think about was getting up to her room and away from prying eyes.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom was in a horrible mood the rest of the day, he couldn't believe that she would act that way to him. He knew that he had done some bad things to her, but in public? And what was she doing with Sercio? Didn't she realize that Travis had died because he had gotten in-between Hermione and himself? He wasn't going to do anything to Sercio yet but he was going to watch her and see if what she does and if she figured out why Travis was killed. 

He went up to his room to find a note on his bed. It was cream paper that smelled of coconut and had his name written gracefully on the front. He knew that smell from somewhere but he couldn't think of it then. As he opened it he found more of the graceful writing but no signature at the bottom. He decided to read it in hopes of a clue of who it was from. Tom was used to getting letters with no signature from 5th, 6th and a few brave 4th year girls, but there was something about this one that intrigued him.

__

Tom,

I know we haven't gotten off to that great of a start but I really do want to make it up to you. If you would meet me in the Astrology tower tomorrow around 9 o'clock, I can promise you won't regret it. I realize that this is going to interfere with your Death Eater meetings but if you want to know who this is then I suggest you reschedule.

Sincerely Yours

He had received many strange letters from many love-struck girls, but this one certainly took the cake. Whoever it was obviously had meet him before and made a bad impression. They also had to be in Slytherin to know about the death eater meetings that night. She also had to have some nerve and no fear of him to come out so abruptly and tell him what to do. That could only leave one person as a culprit...

*%*%*%*%*%*

A/N:: so what did you think? I finally got it up and I'm very happy as I said up there but I bet you couldn't guess what would make me even happier...REVIEW!!! If you weren't that big on this chapter then I promise the next one will have a little more Tom and Herm action (which I'm hoping will be out before school starts again (ick!) that would be on the 18th here in Texas (way to early, it is 105 out there and we have to go to school, I DON'T THINK SO!) o well. So do me a favor and move your mouse to that little box on the bottom and REVIEW! 

OH! I finally got my e-mail working so if you want me to e-mail you when I have a new chapter up then tell me and leave your e-mail and I will do so. = )

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEW THAT I HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN! You can't imagine how much it brightens up my day when I go to my mail and see that I have reviews (and positive at that) THANK YOU TONS AND TONS!! So keep up the good work! Hint Hint ; )

Thanks a ton

~LuV yA~


	11. chapter 11

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! but please read this chapter and then you can yell at me when you are done.

Disclaimer: Its not mine (but I took about as long putting this one chapter out as JK took to put out the fifth book-I'm sorry!) = (

Who Would Have Thought

Chapter 11

Hermione stormed up to her room that night in a fit of rage that could easily match Tom's worst. She walked up stairs and threw herself on her bed wondering what had possessed her to even think about going over to try and make things up with Tom. He was a heartless bastard that cared about himself and no one else, if she had it her way she would never have to see him again. The only problem with her plan was that she had to meet him tomorrow night.

She had almost forgotten about writing that letter telling him that she wanted to meet him and try and make things up with him. She had written that letter hopping not to need it but something had made her send the letter and it was probably already in his grimy hands. She desperately wanted to ignore it and pretend that someone else had written it seeing that she didn't sign her name, but she knew that she had to do it so that Tom wouldn't take another innocent life because of her. Hermione stormed up to her room that night in a fight of rage that could easily match that of Tom's. She walked up stairs and threw herself on her bed wondering what had possessed her to even think about going over to try and make things up with Tom. He was a heartless bastard that cared about himself and no one else, if she had it her way she would never have to see him again. The only problem with her plan was that she had to meet him tomorrow night.

She had almost forgot about writing that letter telling him that she wanted to meet him and try and make things up with him. She had written that letter hopping not to need it but something had made her send the letter and it was probably already in his grimy hands. She desperately wanted to ignore it and pretend that someone else had written it seeing that she didn't sign her name, but she knew that she had to do it so that Tom wouldn't take another innocent life because of her.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione woke up the next morning to see the sunshine flooding onto her bedspread and she could help but smile as she stretched carelessly in her bed. She was about to go and take a nice long shower then head down to a large breakfast before she headed off to classes for the day when she looked over at her clock that read 10:35. She stretched one more time before yelling and jumping off her bed in shock. 

"10:35? That can't be right! I have classes at 8:05... SHIT!!" She yelled before running to hop in the shower and get dressed before throwing her hair in a messy bun and running out the door. 

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom had woken up much later then he intended to, but not so much that he was going to be late. He slowly stood up from his four poster bed and walked sluggishly to the bath room shedding clothes with ever step before turning on the shower. He stood looking at himself in the mirror at his well toned body for a few minutes before he slipped his green plaid boxers down his hips and got into the shower.

"SHIT!!!" He yelled after clambering into the shower. "Where the hell is all the hot water?!"

He was forced to take a cold shower due to the fact that his roommates had taken all the hot water before he had gotten the chance. Once he was finished with is brisk shower he dressed and fixed his hair in its normal way before giving himself the once over and decided he was ready to go. 

He walked down to breakfast on his own but he was sure that there was a pair of girls following him down to the Great Hall. He could hear them giggling over his shoulder and felt the need to mess with them a little before going to breakfast.

"Haven't I seen you two before?" Tom asked as he turned around to look at the girls.

"I sure hope so." The brunette piped up.

"So your in Hufflepuff right?" he questioned nodding to the emblem on their robes.

"Yeah." The girl replied before giggling again.

"So what are you doing roaming through the halls at this time of the morning? Shouldn't you be having breakfast?" 

"Yeah, but what about you, you aren't in there either?" the other girl squeaked.

"I'm a prefect and a 7th year, giving me the privilege to do such." He replied. "What year may I ask are you in?"

"4th." 

"~Ah young blood, all the more fun!~" Tom thought to himself.

"Looking for trouble then?" he inquired walking closer to them with every word. "Someone could take advantage of two beautiful girls walking all alone in the halls, especially with this empty classroom so close."

With every steep he took he slowly pushed them into to classroom. There giggling had stopped almost the second that he had closed the door to the room and he could see panic written all over their faces. This is what he lived for he thought as a smirk wiped over his features.

"You will of course know Brigitte my ex-girlfriend?"

Silence.

"Well it has been so long since I have seen her, and I get lonely you know?"

The girls were plastered against the wall not daring to move a muscle. They were staring at him as thought he were a crazed killer that had found his next victim. He was still walking toward them but they had no way to get back any further.

"What is the matter?" he asked with mock concern. "You looked so happy to see me a while ago and now you look like you just saw a murder." 

Tom was now right in front of both of them grinning inwardly to himself as he slowly reached up to place his hands on the wall on either side of them. Just then someone came in to the girls' relief and made him turn around pulling his arms away giving the girls time to run past who ever was in the doorway and down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Serico asked as he walked the rest of the way in.

"I was giving two girls something to talk about at breakfast." He smirked "What do you need?"

"I was coming to find you cause it is time for class."

"And you honestly think that I would care if I was late for class?" Tom questioned.

"Obviously not." Sercio mumbled under his breath as he made his way out the door.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hemione made it to Potions just as the tardy bell was ringing.

"You late Miss. Grant." Professor Schwartz informed.

"Yes sir." She replied taking her seat next to Michelle and Katie.

She hated Professor Schwartz almost as much as she hated Snape. There must have been something about the job of being potions master that you had to be evil. 

"Miss Grant could you kindly tell us what the Polyjuice Potion is used for?" He inquired.

Oh she hated having to have the last name of Grant, why couldn't she have thought of something more original. 

"Miss Grant?" Schwartz repeated "Kindly pay attention and tell me what the Polyjuice potion is used for."

"~Polyjuice Potion, they are just learning about that?~" she thought to herself.

"It is used to make the drinker take the form of another for one hour." She answered. 

"~that will show him!~" she thought smirking inwardly to herself.

"Yes well that is correct, but I would prefer that you pay attention and not make me repeat my self!" Schwartz replied.

The rest of class was quite uneventful; she was constantly checking the clock to see how much more of class there was. She had finished her potion well before all the others and had it boiling quietly in front of her. Finally after what felt like hours the bell rang for lunch.

*%*%*%*%*%*

"What was wrong with you in Potions today?" Katie asked when they found their seats in the great hall.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied not really listening.

"You looked like you weren't even there." She pointed out "is something bothering you?"

"No." she answered very unconvincingly. "I just have a lot of work to get done and I was thinking about it."

"Come on Herm," Michelle began. "You know that stunt doesn't work with us anymore."

"Good," Hermione retorted as she rose from her seat. "Then that is one place that you won't have to look for me in."

Hermione walked out the door without so much as a backwards glance at the bewildered girls staring open-mouthed at her. She knew that she shouldn't have treated them like that, after all they were only trying to be good friends. The thing was that she just didn't feel like talking to anyone, she wanted to curl up in a corner until she could think of what to do about Tom. 

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom was pacing the length of the room waiting for 9 o'clock to roll around. He was so sure that it had been Brigitte that had written the note, but when he 'asked' her about it at lunch she had a bewildered look on her face. Of course she could have been lying about it but there was something about the way she was looking at him that made him think other wise. Now he was completely confused about who could have written him the note. (A/N= Guys are so clueless ; ) )

Finally after what seemed like forever he decided that he could go down and not have it be too early or too late and of course, never on time. He didn't want to seem to eager about meeting her but yet he didn't want to be so late that she thought he had no respect for promptness. All together coming up with a good time to go took so long that it almost made him late. However he made it in what he would call "on time" and was only a few feet from the door when he stopped.

"~What the hell am I doing?~" Tom thought. "~I don't even know who this girl is and I'm freezing up? The hell with that!~" and pushed the door open.

*%*%*%*%*%*

"~What the hell am I doing?~" Hermione thought to herself as she laid on the bed starring at the canopy of her four poster. "~I'm actually thinking about going to make up with _VOLDERMORT_! Why did I have to write that stupid letter in the first place?~"

Hermione had been lying in her bed for the last three hours; all the afternoon classes had been cancelled due to an emergency meeting by Dippet that turned out to be nothing more then him misplacing his wand. All the students took full advantage of the free time to sit outside and breath before they had to bury themselves under books that night. Hermione on the other hand dedicated the free time to beat herself up about what to do with Tom.

She had skipped dinner that night and had refused to talk to Katie and Michelle, let alone let then into her room. Hermione knew that she was being childish about the whole affair but she just couldn't bring herself to let it go. As 9 o'clock slowly crept up on her she had decided that she might as well go and see him even if all it would be was yelling at least she could let it out. On top of that, she had said that she was going to be there and she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing that she had backed down.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione made her way down the stone corridors, questioning if she had made the right decision about coming. The walk to the tower seemed to last forever and yet she hadn't come across a single person. Hermione secretly wished that she would run into someone that would tell her that she had to go and do something, but nothing came. Finally after much debating within herself, she had come to the door and ruefully pushed it open.

Hermione arrived in the tower right as a clock chimed nine somewhere in the distance. She walked in expecting to see Tom leaning impatiently on the wall ready to ask her where she had been. Instead she came in to find nothing but the cold gray stone and sparkling white stars outside. It was a beautiful evening without a cloud in sight making it easy to see every individual star. The only problem was that once the door opened again all the beauty became irrelevant. 

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom walked up the stairs late as usual, but not caring any more then when it was for classes. He knew that whoever it was would wait for him, or at least every other girl that had liked him had waited. Then again this girl wasn't like the others from what he could tell from the letter, then again that is what had intrigued him in the first place.

He eventually found himself standing in front of the door to the astronomy tower. As soon as he got there he placed his hand on the door and threw it open revealing a startled girl standing by the window.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Hermione's first thought was to just walk past him and act like she had no idea why he was here and didn't know anything about a letter. She already had taken her first step towards the door when she noticed something about him. For once she actually understood why so many girls flocked to his side anytime he was within a corridor of them. He was gorgeous.

He stood against the stone doorway with his hair blowing gently in the cool breeze; his eyes sparkled against the soft moonlight. She could clearly see every toned muscle under his thin undershirt and was amazed at how welcoming his arms seemed. The only problem was that she knew the moment he opened his mouth everything that had seemed so appealing would vanish

into thin air. He would go back to being the snobby self conceded bastard that she hated so much.

"~So much for dreaming.~" Hermione thought to herself.

*%*%*%*%*%*

Tom stared at the girl as if she were some foreign object that he had never seen before. There was something about her that seemed so different and appealing to him. He had come that night with every intention of telling whoever was up here to never write what was in that letter again and that they had better leave him alone. Once he opened the door and saw who it was, all his intentions were no more then a thought. There were so many different thoughts going through his head that he could barely remember why he was even up there in the first place. 

"Why are you looking at my like that?" the girl asked. 

"What?" Tom questioned after he was pulled back to reality and remembered who he was looking at and why he was in the astronomy tower that late at night. 

"I asked why you are staring at me?" Hermione repeated.

"What the hell are you talking about? You are the one that asked me to come up here."

"Yeah I asked you up here but I didn't ask for you to stare at me like that." Hermione answered.

"I can do whatever I damn well please!" Tom told her as he started to walk over to where she was rooted to the floor.

Once he started to walk over to her something clicked in Hermione's head. She remembered why she was there and what she had to do to for Sercio. She had to get on Tom's good side and she had to do it fast, if not for Sercio then for herself. Her mind flashed back to the last time she was alone with Tom and had ticked him off, he had started to advance on her and it was all down hill from there, she wasn't going to let that happen again. 

"Your right." Hermione answered as she began walking towards him causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "You can do whatever you damn well please,"

Hermione was speaking so softly that if she had not been that close to him then he wouldn't have been able to hear her. Although as it was, she was pressing him up against the wall with her body and was leaning in so that her cheek rested lightly on his as she whispered in his ear. 

Tom could feel her warm breath playing gently on his ear as she spoke. He cold feel every curve in her body as she pressed him against the stone cold wall. This was not how it was supposed to be, he was supposed to be telling her what to do and pressing her into the wall. HE felt like he was losing his control on her, but the strange thing was, he liked it. 

Hermione began letting her hand roam freely down his body as she whispered softly in his ear. With each word her hand drifted further and further down his body until she stopped at a bulge under his slacks.

"If" she said slowly drawing patterns on his pants "you" she looked up not his deep blue eyes "win" she finished squeezing him as she said the word before she walked swiftly out the door.

A/N: OK now yall have my full permission to yell at me until my hearts content.

(But if it isn't too much for you to say what you thought about the chapter that would be great! Thanks.)

I will try as hard as I possible can to get the next one out as soon as I possibly can.

REVIEW!! please


End file.
